Six Stars (Un Fanfic de Corazón de Melón)
by winxclubpretty
Summary: Valentina , Candance , Narela , Dalia , Mai y Lucy son seis mejores amigas que han formado su propio club:-Six Stars-.A pesar de que ellas tienen personalidades , formas de ver la vida , nacionalidades distintas , eso no evita que sean grandes seis amigas quese conocen desde que eran niñas y con el tiempo , se han vuelto inseparables.¿Pero que les pasara en el Sweet Amoris?
1. Conoce a las Six Stars

**Sinopsis:** Valentina , Candance , Narela , Dalia , Mai y Lucy son seis mejores amigas que han formado su propio club:-Six Stars-.A pesar de que ellas tienen personalidades , formas de ver la vida , nacionalidades distintas , eso no evita que sean grandes seis se conocen desde que eran niñas y con el tiempo , se han vuelto inseparables.

El club sigue seis reglas:-1-Lucha por tu sueño 2-Sigue tu propio estilo 3-Se tu misma sin dudarlo 4-Una amiga en apuros es prioritario siempre 5-No guardar secretos entre nosotras 6-Prohibido tener novio hasta la universidad Solo con incumplir dos reglas , podría significar la expulsion del club.

Ahora las seis han logrado cumplir su sueño común:vivir juntas en un apartamento localizado en una ciudad pequeña de Francia a cambio de tocar música en la cafetería de la tía Agatha todos los ás las seis empezaran un nuevo curso en el Sweet Amoris donde vivirán nuevas aventuras con amigos , enemigos y posibles romances pero todo puede cambiar en el grupo cuando Valentina rompe dos reglas del grupo.¿Como acabara?¿Lograra el grupo sobrevivir su amistad a esta experiencia del Sweet Amoris?Antes de empezar la historia , os presento a las seis protagonistas de la historia , las Six Stars

 **Bio 1:Valentina Venturelli Russo**

Nombre:Valentina

Apellidos:Venturelli Russo

Vengo de:Italia

Edad:15 años

Nick en el club:Pink Star

Personalidad:Soy una chica romántica , lo que me hace sensible y soñ siempre soy amable y servicial con todas mis amigas siempre que me necesitan . Mis amigas también dicen de mi que soy alegre , positiva y encantadora. Mis padres dicen que heredado de el , un sentido para la aventura y la acción y una gran destreza por las aventuras y de ella , un gran amor por la cocina y una gran capacidad para resolver conflictos o problemas.

Lema:¡Sigue tu corazón sin dudarlo¡

Sueño:Ser una gran chef y abrir mi propio restaurante con platos de todo el mundo.

Estilo:Mi estilo es romántico:Me encanta llevar tules , lazos , encajes , organdí , muselinas , telas vaporosas , faldas con volantes , estampados con corazones y gasas en mi look combinando mis dos colores favoritos.

Mascota:Laura , mi conejita

Me gusta:Estar con mis amigas y vivir cada día con ellas una aventura diferente.

Hobbies:Practicar cualquier deporte sobretodo el beisbol o cocinar platos deliciosos para mis amigas.

No me gusta:Que se metan con mis amigas o que me traten como si fuera una chica que no puede resolver sus propios problemas.

Defectos:Me puedo sonrojar solo por el más mínimo cumplido , lo que puede hacer creer a los chicos que estoy interesada en ellos , que cuando me enfado , digo las cosas sin pensar y soy algo mala con las nuevas tecnologías.

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Mis gafas! , sin ellas no podría ver muy bien.

Colores Favoritos:Rosa y Amarillo

Comida Favorita:Me encantan todos los platos de la gastronomía italiana pero sobretodo los de pasta como los espagueti a la boloñesa.

Dulce Favorito:Cualquier dulce que lleve chocolate sobre todo los brownies o los muffins.

Películas Favoritas:Las películas románticas o las comedias románticas.

Música Favorita:Pop o Romántica , sobretodo la de mi cantante favorita , Laura Pausini.

Flor Favorita:la Rosa

Cumpleaños:14 de febrero

Signo del Zodiaco:Acuario

Mejor amiga:Candance

 **Bio 2:Candance Cervantes Jimenez**

Nombre:Candance

Apellidos:Cervantes Jimenez

Vengo de:España

Edad:15 años

Nick en el club:Red Star

Personalidad:Soy una chica simpática y respetuosa con todo el siempre soy amable y servicial con todas aquel que necesite ayuda. Mis amigas también dicen de mi que soy amable , respetuosa , inteligente y siempre con los ojos abiertos .

Lema:¡Vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo¡

Sueño:Ser una gran fotografa como mi padre o ser una diseñadora de moda como mi no me puedo decidir que sueño quiero cumplir.

Estilo:Mi estilo es moderno , siempre voy a la caza de nuevas encanta llevar prendas elegantes y casuales en colores cálidos y én me encanta llevar accesorios con temática de gatos.

Mascota:Clara , mi gata

Me gusta:Hacer fotos o dibujar bocetos de ropa para mis amigas.

Hobbies:Jugar al futbol , ver partidos de futbol del Real Madrid (mi equipo favorito) , actualizar mi blog personal , mi canal de YouTube y mis redes sociales.

No me gusta:las peleas entre mis amigas o estar sola.

Defectos:Tiendo a retrasar a hacer las cosas que no me gustan y soy algo tímida (especialmente con los chicos) pero estoy trabajando para que no me impida hacer lo que me gusta.

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Mi móvil! , tengo todas mis cosas en ese dispositivo.

Comida Favorita:Me encantan todos los platos de la gastronomía española pero sobretodo la paella.

Dulce Favorito:Las ensaimadas o las torrijas , sobretodo las que hace mi madre o Valentina.

Películas Favoritas:Las películas románticas o las comedias románticas.

Música Favorita:Pop sobretodo la de mi grupo favorito , la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Flor Favorita:Amapola

Cumpleaños:28 de septiembre

Signo del Zodiaco:Libra

Mejor amiga:Valentina

 **Bio 3:Dalia Da Silva**

Nombre:Dalia

Apellidos:Da Silva

Vengo de:Brasil

Edad:15 años

Nick en el club:Green Star

Personalidad:Soy una chica hippie ,sigo la filosofía hippie pero a mi una chica tranquila que no se deja enfadar por cosas pequeñ amigas me dicen de mi que soy la mas madura y la mas responsable de ellas y que me gusta la paz y la soy diligente y siempre soy cauta ante lo que hago.

Lema:¡Tu puedes salvar el planeta¡

Sueño:Con lograr acabar con el cambio climático , el efecto invernadero y todos los problemas ecológico que hay en el para que se cumpla , mucha gente debe quererlo.

Estilo:Mi estilo es hippie:Me encanta llevar camisas con estampados de flores , pantalones campana , vestidos florales , sandalias y acompañarlos con brazaletes o pulseras , pañuelos , cintas y coronas de flores.

Mascota:Gloria , mi cerdita. Ademas también tengo animales heridos por una temporada hasta que se recuperen.

Me gusta:Cuidar a mis plantas , las mascotas de mis amigas y leer libros de plantas pero sobretodo concienciar a la gente sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente.

Hobbies:Practicar yoga y escribir poesí én juego al tenis a menudo.

No me gusta:la gente que no respeta el medio ambiente o que piensan que nuestro planeta es su basurero particular.

Defectos:A veces , soy demasiado honesta o directa y eso puede molestar a algunas personas y a veces me puedo enfadar con alguien solo por tirar un papel fuera de la papelera , estoy demasiado comprometida con el medio ambiente.

Colores Favoritos:Verde en todos sus tonos

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Un buen par de zapatos!

Comida Favorita:Soy vegetariana , por eso me encantan las ensaladas sobretodo la mixta y la rusa.

Dulce Favorito:Mousse de Maracuya , esta deliciosa y me trae recuerdos de mi infancia.

Películas Favoritas:Películas o documentales que traten el cuidado al medio ambiente..

Música Favorita:Clásica sobretodo la de mi compositor favorito , én me gusta el Pop y el Rock.

Flor Favorita:Todas las flores pero sobretodo la flor de la que viene mi nombre , Dalia.

Cumpleaños:15 de marzo

Signo del Zodiaco:Piscis

Mejor amiga:Narela

 **Bio 4:Narela Nanami Jackman**

Nombre:Narela

Apellidos:Nanami Jackman

Vengo de:Australia

Edad:15 años

Nick en el club:Blue Star

Personalidad:Soy una chica otaku , me encanta todo lo relacionado con los mangas y los animes , ademas también soy brony (fan de My Little Pony) , soy algo gamer (aficionada a los videojuegos) y muchas cosas de eso , soy alegre , divertida , bromista y amigas dicen que soy algo rara y extravagante , pero es lo que les encanta de mi.

Lema:Gokigen'yō (es la frase que mas me gusta de uno de los animes que veo)

Sueño:Ser una gran mangaka (autora de mangas) y que la gente lea mis obras y les gusten.

Estilo:Yo no he definido mi estilo dia puedo levantarme y ponerme lo primero que vea en mi armario o mezclar mis prendas y crear un conjunto gusta llevar camisetas con logotipos graciosos , accesorios de animes o mangas y llevar dos zapatos que la gente opine que me visto raro o extravagante, pero no me importa lo que piensan los demás de mi.

Mascota:Zen , mi tortuga

Me gusta:Leer mangas , ver animes y jugar a videojuegos pero sobretodo cuando lo hago con mis amigas

Hobbies:Dibujar lo que me rodea o practicar dibujos én me gusta practicar la natación , el rollerskating y el surf cuando tengo tiempo.

No me gusta:la gente que me critica por ser otaku , que no haya internet en el sitio donde estoy o que me interrumpan mi sesión de anime o manga diaria.

Defectos:Soy muy patosa y puedo caerme con facilidad o tirar las cosas que hay a mi alrededor y tengo poca destreza con las manos lo que hace que me cueste atarme los cordones de los zapatos. También soy demasiado burbujeante y alegre en algunas situaciones.

Colores Favoritos:Azul , Azul oscuro y rojo

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Un manga¡ , necesito material de lectura para pasar el dia.

Comida Favorita:Pastel de carne aunque también me encanta el sushi.

Dulce Favorito:Buñuelos dulces , están deliciosos y puedes compartirlos con tus amigas.

Películas Favoritas:Las películas románticas o las comedias románticas.

Música Favorita:Cualquier canción que suene en un anime , me encanta y no puedo parar de escucharla.

Flor Favorita:Lirio de agua

Cumpleaños:21 de junio

Signo del Zodiaco:Leo

Mejor amiga:Dalia

 **Bio 5:Mai Misho**

Nombre:Mai

Apellidos:Misho

Vengo de:Japon

Edad:16 años

Nick en el club:Purple Star

Personalidad:Soy una chica rebelde , rockera (llevo el rock en la sangre) , sarcástica y una apariencia tsundere , pero en realidad soy amable , comprensiva y leal con mis soy exceptica cuando conozco a nuevas personas (sobretodo chicos) lo que limita mis amigas me dicen que soy peculiar , con mucha confianza en mi misma y algo de ego.

Lema:Rock And Roll

Sueño:Ser una gran estrella de la música y poder tocar algún día con mis amigas en un gran escenario.

Estilo:Mi estilo es una mezcla de rockero y punk:rockunk. Me encantan las chaquetas de cuero negro , camisetas y pantalones combinadas con metales o otros eso no significa que no me guste llevar vestidos ajustados y medias.

Mascota:Toñin , mi agaporni

Me gusta:Escuchar música con mis cascos o auriculares , en mi ordenador , en la televisión , en la calle , en un concierto o en cualquier sitio...

No me gusta:la gente que me dice que tengo seguir reglas que no me gustan o que me juzga mala persona solo por mi look y los chicos que intentan salir conmigo o utilizarme para sus propios propósitos.

Hobbys:Tocar y cantar música sobretodo si lo hago en compañia. También practico el voleibol.

Defectos:Puedo ser muy borde con los chicos

Colores Favoritos:Violeta y Negro

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Mis cascos y mi iPod¡ , necesito una dosis de música para llevar bien el día.

Comida Favorita:Sushi sobretodo el Nigizurushi , aunque también me gustan casi todos los platos de la comida tradicional de mi país.

Dulce Favorito:No soy muy de dulces , pero me gustan los Dorayakis.

Películas Favoritas:Las películas musicales o de acción sobretodo cuando hay explosiones.

Música Favorita:Sobretodo la música rock aunque no me disgusta escuchar otros géneros musicales como el pop.

Flor Favorita:Viola

Cumpleaños:18 de abril

Signo del Zodiaco:Aries

Mejor amiga:Lucy

 **Bio 6:Lucy Laughton Cyrus**

Nombre:Lucy

Apellidos:Laughton Cyrus

Vengo de:Estados Unidos de America

Edad:16 años

Nick en el club:Yellow Star

Personalidad:Soy una diva , me gusta brillar como una estrella y ser el centro de atención de los sea algo egocéntrica , mis amigas dicen que soy muy generosa con ellas y una mariposa soy guapísima , creída, fashionista , fiestera y descarada.

Lema:¡Carpe Diem¡ (¡Toma el dia¡)

Sueño:Ser una gran actriz y salir en el máximo de películas que sea posible.

Estilo:Mi estilo es encanta llevar ropa que me haga ser el centro de atención por eso me gusta llevar joyas brillantes y ropa con colores brillantes y glamour siempre me esfuerzo en combinar mi look con las últimas tendencias y me inspiro también en actrices del cine.

Mascota:Miley , mi perrita monísima.

Me gusta:Ser el centro de atención , vestir a la ultima moda ,prepararme para la audición de una película , ir de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa superfasion o ver las estrellas con mi telecospio.

Hobbies:Organizar fiestas para mis amigas sobretodo las fiestas de pijamas donde podemos ver me gusta practicar baloncesto.

No me gusta:Que la gente no me preste la atención que merezco y tener que aguantar a los chicos que se mueren por mis huesos.

Defectos:Soy una obsesa del control , me gusta tener controlado todas las situaciones que vivo cada día , lo que extraña a mis amigas. También tengo miedo a la oscuridad y me duermo a veces en clases durante unos minutos.

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Un look de infarto! , siempre tengo que estar divina cuando salgo.

Colores Favoritos:Amarillo y Naranja

Comida Favorita:Me encanta la fast food o comida rá cuando no puedo comer eso , también me gusta un buen filete.

Dulce Favorito:Rosquillas sobretodo las de azúcar caseros de Valentina.

Películas Favoritas:Las películas de comedia y en el futuro , las películas donde intervenga como actriz.

Música Favorita:Hip Hop sobre todo la de mis artistas favoritas , Nicki Minaj o Iggy Azalea.

Flor Favorita:la Margarita

Cumpleaños:4 de septiembre

Signo del Zodiaco:Virgo

Mejor amiga:Mai


	2. Capitulo 1:Bienvenidas a Francia

**Valentina**

-... Me gustas-

...:-Tu también me gustas-

En ese momento , los dos nos miramos a los ojos y nos quedamos completamente sonrojados.

Le agarro la mano mientras su otra mano atrapa mi dos empezamos a acercarnos más pero cuando nuestros labios se iban a unir...me despierto del sueño.

Me había quedado dormida mientras estábamos en el me pasa eso en los transportes , me quedo dormida en el momento mas inesperado.

El taxi aparco en la carretera de al lado de el apartamento de la tía Agatha , nuestra nueva casa.

-Chicas , ya hemos llegado al apartamento-mire al taxista y le di lo que había costado el trayecto desde aquí hasta el apartamento.

Candance:-Es hora de bajarnos ya del taxi , que vaya guerra habéis liado , Mai y Lucy , por la música.-

Mai:-Es que Lucy quería poner a One Direction y yo , música de verdad-

Lucy:-One Direction tiene música de verdad , además los integrantes son guapí pena que Zayn Malik se fuera-

Valentina:-Chicas , no es momento de que bajar del Taxi y ver a mi tí , Mai tienes los cascos en la cabeza , que te importa la música que pongan en la radio.-

Mai:-Lo siento , Lucy . Es que soy algo quisquillosa con las próxima vez que te pongas a escuchar a One Direction en la radio , yo me pondré los cascos y escuchare la música lo mas fuerte posible.-

Lucy:-A mi me parece í no podré molestarte cuando pongo la música-

A veces , aunque nosotras seamos las mejores amigas , podemos pelearnos por las cosas mas música es una de las cosas mas insignificantes por las que podemos pelearnos debido a que cada una tiene distintos gustos musicales.A mi me gusta la música romántica como la que canta Laura Pausini , a Candance la música que de los grupos pop españoles , Dalia prefiere la música clásica , a Narela solo le gusta escuchar las canciones que aparecen en los animes , Blanca solo escucha música rock y Lucy prefiere escuchar la música pop de las boybands , de divas como Beyonce y Rihanna y a veces también escucha música hip hop.

Narela:-Bueno , vamos a bajarnos del taxi , que necesito conectarme a una red Wi-Fi.

Mai:-Tranquila , en nuestro nuevo apartamento tendrás todo el Wi-Fi que quieras-

Conductor del taxi:-Bueno , se van a bajar o va a seguir canturreando-

Dalia:-Perdón , nos bajamos ya-

Todas nos bajamos del taxi y cogimos nuestras maletas del portón.

Mai:-Ese taxista ha sido muy grosero , espero que no le hayas dado propina-

-Tranquila , solo le he pagado el viaje-

Narela se estiro:-Chicas , estoy agotada del viaje en avión y en duele el culo de estar tanto sentada-

Mai:-Yo no tuve que viajar , ya que Tokio es mi ciudad natal-

Dalia:-Eso te pasa por elegir como destino para las vacaciones de verano , Tokio.-

Lucy:-Pero valió la pena , el viaje a Tokio fue una a comer sushi , a visitar monumentos , hacernos fotos , hicimos amigos , comprar regalos y conseguir este look al estilo Tokio.-

Durante nuestro viaje a Tokio , nos hemos comprado ropa de calle de la ciudad , combinando nuestro estilo con el estilo moderno de Tokio y nos hicimos mechas en el pelo.

Candance:-Es verdad , fue un viaje inolvidable para puedo esperar a publicar la experiencia de nuestro viaje a Japón en el blog de las Six Stars.-

Mai:-Pues cuando lo publiques , no te olvides de decir que durante todo el viaje , a Narela se le caia la baba con todo lo que veía en Japón-

Narela:-No es mi culpa , esa ciudad es el paraíso otaku.-

Lucy:-Pues ya has dado la nota en otro país-

Valentina:-Chicas , tenemos que ver a mi tí nos tiene que dar las llaves y presentarnos nuestro nuevo apartamento.-

Dalia:-Es verdad , es increíble que vayamos a conseguir nuestro sueño-

Nuestro sueño , Dalia se refiere a nuestro sueño:vivir juntas , estudiar juntas y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas.

Nosotras nos conocimos en Italia cuando yo me había ido de excursión a Roma mientras mis amigas se habían ido de viaje seis nos cruzamos por primera vez en la Fontana Di Trevi debido a que las seis nos habíamos separado de nuestros ese día , las seis nos hicimos las mejores amigas aunque tuviéramos personalidades distintas , formas de ver las vida diferentes y viviéramos en distintos países y hasta distintos continentes.

Conseguimos mantener el contacto gracias a cartas , correos electrónicos , llamadas y encuentros en las vacaciones mantener el contacto mas gracias a las redes sociales y la nosotras queríamos:estar en el mismo instituto y estudiar juntas.

Pero eso no iba a ser fácil , ya que estábamos en países distintos:Yo en Italia , Candance en España , Narela en Australia , Dalia en Brasil , Mai en Japón y yo en Estados Unidos.

Después de convencer a nuestros padres durante 2 largos años , llegamos a un acuerdo:las seis estudiaremos en el mismo instituto:el Sweet Amoris en una ciudad de Francia donde vive mi tía Agatha que necesitaba alquilar un piso con seis habitaciones.

Las seis viviríamos en el piso de mi tía pero no tendríamos que pagar el alquiler a cambio de trabajar en su cafetería.

Y esta es parte de la historia de nuestro tarde , le contare de nuestra historia mas adelante pero ahora centrémonos en el presente.

Yo toque la puerta de la tía Agatha y enseguida , la abrió.

La tía Agatha es la hermana de mi madre y se mudo a Francia hace mucho tiempo pero nos íbamos de

Agatha:-Valentina , bienvenida-ella me dio un gran abrazo como siempre que me ve.

Valentina:-Gracias , tía presento a mi amigas por orden:-Candance , Narela , Dalia , Narela y Lucy.-

Ellas la saludaron.

Agatha:-Las seis estáis fantá cajas de mudanza ya han llegado al apartamento.-

Lucy:-Eso es genial , ¿podemos verlo?-

Agatha:-Si , eso vamos a hacer , que despistada lo primero que tenias que hacer era enseñaros vuestro nuevo hogar -

Se me había olvidado contar que mi tía es algo despistada.

 **Candance**

Después de un rato , la tía Agatha nos abre las puertas de nuestro nuevo hogar , el hogar de las Six Stars.

¿Os preguntaréis por qué nos llamamos así?Nosotras nos llamamos así por qué somos seis y Lucy dice que somos unas Stars (estrellas en ingles).Y por unanimidad decidimos que nuestro grupo se llamara así , cuyos únicas integrantes somos las seis donde podemos ser nosotras sin complejos , hacer cosas diferentes y divertidas y hacer un cada día sea una aventura.

Tía Agatha:-Ya podéis pasar a vuestra nueva casa-

Poco a poco , todas entramos en el que reconocerlo , para ser un piso estaba muy de echar un primer vistazo , las seis dejamos el equipaje estaba muy pesado aunque Valentina no se ha quejado y eso que lleva sus maletas y una extra de Lucy.

Lucy:-Este sitio es divino aunque necesita una buena decoración-

Mai:-Lo que necesita esta casa es un buen equipo de música que haga temblar los mismos cimientos del edificio-

Narela:-¿Tenemos un piso y ya quieres derrumbarlo?Lo que necesita es una red leer online el siguiente capítulo de Kobayashi Ga Kawai Sugite Tsurai , es manga favorito y me dejó muy intrigada por el siguiente capítulo-

Valentina:-¿Tú manga favorito no era Ore Yome Ore Yome Ni Nare Yo?

Narela:-Ese fue hace la semana pasada , ahora es historia me encanta y estoy enamorada de Aoi , es muy buena persona y guapo-

Mai:-¿Otra vez te has enamorado de un personaje de manga?Pues olvídate de pedirle a un chico que haga cosplay de él para que puedas sacarte fotos o ir a una cita inventada.-

Dalia:-Narela , es mejor que dejes los mangas esos , es imposible que exista un chico como los que salen en los lo que de verdad necesita esta casa es una televisió que la televisión es un producto de la malvada globalización , pero yo necesito ver el siguiente capítulo de La Tormenta , Santos le ha expresado por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos a María Teresa , necesito saber que le responderá.

:-¿Eso te lo viste hace 2 años?

Dalia:-Si pero he visto que lo van a echar de nuevo en la televisión-

Lucy:-Narela y Dalia , estáis las dos iguales , una con los animes y mangas y otra con los no olvidar a Valentina que este enganchada a las novelas romá en el avión , no parabas de leer "Perdona si te llamo amor"-

Valentina:-Es que mi madre me lo dio para entretenerme en el me encanta ver como el amor es capaz de superar hasta la barrera de la edad-

Mai:-Eso es una novela , el amor no es así en la vida real , recuerda lo que te pasó o recuerda lo que nos pasó a todas con los novios y el amor-

Todas suspiramos , nuestro primer amor no ha sido de cuento de hadas , sino todo lo mío empezó regular , siguió de bien a mejor y luego empeoró completamente lo que me obligó a hemos sufrido nuestra caída con nuestro amor particular y decidimos hacer una regla que ya no podríamos enamorarnos o salir con alguien hasta la universidad o más allá.Vimos que el amor siempre es así se crea , dura y se acaba , con la mayoría de las veces nos deja completamente no queremos pasar más por esa situació entonces , rechazamos la excesiva compañía de los chicos o salir con ellos más de una vez , aunque Lucy es la única que sale con chicos pero solo una vez , nunca repite cita para no romper la qué la regla se refiere a tener novio y solo con una cita , ningún chico se convierte en tu dice que en la Universisdad ya podremos salir con chicos eventualmente y de manera normal sin que nos hagan añicos el corazón o nos la haga pasar mal rato.

Agatha nos devuelve a la nos presenta todas las estancias de la muy espaciosa:tiene una habitación para cada una , 3 baños , 1 cocina , 1 terraza , 1 salón , 1 comedor y 1 vestidos para la ropa.

Ese piso no parece real parece la casa de muñecas de la Barbie que me compraron con 5 años y quería vivir en ella pero era muy grande.

Narela , Lucy , Dalia y Mai están contentas:el piso tiene una red Wi-Fi con una velocidad increíble , tía Agatha nos permite decorar la casa a nuestro gusto , también tiene una televisión que tiene 1 canal solo de telenovelas y un equipo de música muy potente pero no lo podemos poner muy alto para no molestar a los vecinos.

Todas estamos encantadas es un piso genial y será perfecto para que vivamos estamos hablando cuando tía Agatha nos llama la atención.

Agatha:Chicas , me alegro que la casa os debéis seguir unas reglas si queréis seguir viviendo en ella.

Mai-:¿Qué reglas?Nadie dijo que teníamos que seguir reglas-

-Te recuerdo que le dijimos a nuestros padres que obedeceríamos a Agatha como si fueran ellos en su lugar-

Agatha:-La primera regla es Prohibido traer chicos a casa de noche-

Mai:-Eso es fácil , nadie va a traer chicos ni de noche ni de día-

Agatha:-La segunda regla las fiestas en casa a menos que sean de pijamas-

Lucy:-Vale pero entonces tendré que pedirle a Xavier que cancele el pedido de invitaciones para nuestra fiesta de inauguración-

Agatha:-La tercera regla es que debéis hacer vosotras las tareas de la casa-

Valentina:-Bien , eso está hecho , las haremos entre todas y será menos trabajo-

Cada una es buena haciendo una tarea de la casa:Narela friega los platos muy bien , Dalia sabe pasar la escoba , yo planchar la ropa , Mai tenderla , Lucia hacer las camas y Valentina cocinar y el resto de actividades que no he mencionado.

Agatha:-La cuarta regla es que no podéis sacar un suspenso en el Sweet Amoris-

Dalia:-Tendremos que ponernos con los estudios en serio y va por ti Narela-

Todas miramos a Narela , es de nosotras la que saca peores calificiaciones

Agatha:-La quinta regla es que debéis llegar puntual a la cafeterí mañana después de ir a clase y dejad vuestras cosas en casa.

Valentina:-Tía Agatha , ¿cuál es el trabajo?-

Agatha nos sonríe:-Eso es una sorpresa y no voy a desvelar la hasta mañana.-Ella se ríe , según Valentina cuando hace eso , oculta algo malo-La sexta regla es que como incumpláis solo una de las reglas , os volvéis cada una a fusta casa.-

Todas nos asustamos algo , no podemos romper ninguna regla , si lo hacemos , significa que no podremos seguir con nuestro sueño.-

Agatha:-Se me olvido enseñaros a vuestros seis mejores amigos que estaban esperando pacientemente vuestra llegada-

 **Narela**

Es verdad , nuestras seis mejores amigas han llegado , nuestras queridas tía Agatha las ha estado cuidado mientras nosotras estábamos de viaje en Japó una se va con su mascota.

Valentina agarra a Laura , su conejita y le da un gran abrazo y susurra:-Laura , he echado de menos mantenerte entre mis brazos-

Hestia se le acerca a Candance y se le trepa por la pierna como si fuera una pared o una cuerda:-Clara , yo también te he echado de menos pero no hace falta que te subas a mi pierna-la gata se baja y Candance la agarra para ponerla entre sus brazos mientras la avaricia y la gata ronronea.

Gloria , la cerdita de Dalia , corre hasta su dueña y le da un gran abrazo:-Has crecido mucho este que en mi ausencia , no se te haya ocurrido comer carne.-el cerdo me gruñe-Bien hecho , estoy orgullosa de ti-

Marta se pone en el hombro a su agaporni , Toñin y empieza a tararear una gran canción y empieza a hacer que Toñin le siga con la canción.:-Toñin , has mejorado , como sigas así , te voy a invitar a mi banda-

Miley empieza a correr y da un súper salto hasta Lucy . Lucy se cae del salto ya que Miley es algo grande , la perra empieza a lamerle las mejillas.

Lucy:-Miley , deja de lamerme las mejillas , me vas a quitar el anda sigue , que me estás haciendo cosquillas-

De repente me doy cuenta que algo me ha mordido el zapato , veo hacia abajo y veo que de nuevo mi tortuga , Zen , me está atacando.

-¿Así que mi Zen-Kun quiere atacarme ?-Yo la agarro por el caparazón y empiezo a tocarle la tortuga empieza a lamerme en una de las llamé a mi tortuga como Zen Wistalia , el protagonista de mi anime favorito "Akagami No Shirayukihime".Es uno de mis mangas favoritos y ahora uno de mis animes favoritos , me encanto la primera temporada.A mi me encantaba ese Zen y sería mi prototipo de novio , pero aprendí que en la realidad , no existen los novios eso desde que un chico me defraudo , me empezó a interesar más el shojo y para superar mi corazón roto , veo a guapos chicos como se enamoran chicas torpes y romá lágrima se me cae por la mejilla pero me la quito , y sigo tocando a menos mi Zen , no me va a romper el corazón y se me quedara a mi lado aunque sea una tortuga.

Agatha:-Bueno , dejo que os instaléis , mañana debéis ir al Sweet Amoris a las 8-00 donde Estelle os guiará por el és de acabar el instituto , iros a la Cafetería Stella para trabajar.-

Valentina:-¿A qué hora acabamos?-

Agatha:-A las 14-50-

-Pero antes de trabajar , tendremos que almorzar-

Agatha se da un golpe:-Es verdad , si tenéis que ahora después de comer de lunes a viernes , iréis a mi cafetería a trabajar.¿Entedido?

Todas asentimos:-Bueno os dejo , porque hoy tengo un invitado en casa-

Ella se despide de nosotras y cierra la :-Parece que tu tía va a cenar con un chico.¿Quién es?

Valentina:-No lo sé , tía Agatha no me dicho o enviado nada sobre un novio-

Mai:-Eso no nos incumbe pero hay que decir que tú tía es bastante particular y seguro que ese chico también lo será-

-Debe ser fan del Cosplay como ella.¿Tal vez sea el Darth Vadee con el que se hizo un Selfie que te envió cuando estábamos a Tokio?-

Candance:-Puede ser pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso , tenemos que pensar que vamos a cenar esta noche-

Valentina:-Entonces , todas vamos a la cocina-

Así que todas vamos a la cocina acompañadas de nuestras cocina está equipada con todos los electrodomésticos y aparatos de cocina , todo lo necesario para que Valentina haga platos deliciosos.

Dalia:-Antes que comamos nosotras , les toca a nuestras mascotas-Todas asentimos

-Agatha dijo que la comida de las mascotas estaba en uno de los cajones de la cocina-

Candance mira en un cajón y la encuentra:-Aquí está-

Candance pone el plato de Clara y le da una porción de pienso para gato y dos cabezas de pescado , Lucy le da de comer a Miley pienso para perro , Dalia le da algo de verdura a Gloria y un pienso especial para ella , Valentina alimenta a Laura con su combinado especial de verduras , pienso y heno , Mai le ofrece a Toñin unas semillas combinadas con trozos de frutas y verduras y finalmente yo le doy a mi Zen-Kun , un pienso especial para tortugas como el.

Mientras ellos comen , ahora a nosotras nos toca el turno de la cena.

Mai:-¿Qué hay para comer hoy , chef?

Valentina:-Lo que haya en la nevera-

De repente , todas le ponemos mala cara y Valentina pregunta:-¿Por qué me miran así?

Lucy:-Por qué creíamos que ibas a cocinar uno de tus platos-

Valentina:-Lo siento , pero solo hay sobras en las nevera y no hay mucho que hacer con la tienda ya está cerrada , así que hoy solo comeremos sobras-

Todas nos miramos y suspiramos , hay que aceptar que Valentina no va a cocinar nada , es que tienen que entenderlo , sus platos están buenísimos y cada mordisco es una subida al cielo del sabor.

Candance:-Entonces , vamos a la nevera a ver qué comemos esta noche-

Finalmente cada una cena las sobras de un plato:yo como las sobras de un filete de salmón , Candance come las sobras de un arroz , Valentina las sobras de unos macarrones , Mai come las sobras de unos fideos y Lucy come las sobras de una hamburguesa.

Aunque eran sobras , hay que decir que estaban muy buenas.

Lucy:-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

Mai:-Yo creo que sería hora de dormir , mañana empezamos el instituto y quiero descansar del viaje en avión que he tenido-

Candance:-Yo también , mañana después de ir a clase y trabajar para la tía Agatha , tendremos que desembalar nuestras cosas-

Lucy:-y decorar nuestros cuartos , ya estoy pensando en el mío que sea como el de una gran diva-

:-Yo lo decorare como si fuera el fondo del mar para que este al gusto de mi Zen-Kun-

Valentina:-Bueno chicas es hora de ponerse el pijama , lavarse los dientes y irse a la cama-

Mai:-Antes tenemos que guardar a las mascotas , también tienen que dormir-

Todas asentimos y llevamos a cada mascota en su cama:Valentina pone a Laura en su cama para conejos con su almohada zanahoria , Lucy a Miley en su cama para perros , Mai a Toñin en su jaula , Dalia pone a Gloria en su cama para cerdos , Candance hace que Clara se duerma en su cama para gatos y yo meto a Zen en su estanque para tortugas.

Todas les deseamos buenas noches y nos despedimos de cada una se limpia los dientes , se pone el pijama y se va a su cama.

Aunque no hemos desembalado las cajas con nuestras cosas , las camas ya están puestas , así que podemos dormir ya en nuestros cuartos.

-Buenas noches a todas-

Todas:-Lo mismo digo-

Finalmente todas nos dormimos mientras pensamos lo que nos deparará el siguiente día.

Nadie sabía que en ese día podía empezar lo que podría causar el final de nuestra amistad.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 2:Bienvenidas al Sweet Amoris

En este capitulo aparece un nuevo personaje:Estelle , la vigilante de pasillos del Sweet Amoris y la nieta de la os dejo su bio:

Nombre:Estelle

Apellidos:Shermansky Eluchans

Vengo de:Francia

Edad:16 años

Personalidad:Soy una chica tranquila y agradable pero suelo ser terrible cuando me enfado al igual que mi amigas dicen que soy una chica trabajadora , responsable y ser demasiado estricta con ms amigas , pero solo lo hago por que me preocupo por ellas y no quiero que se metan en problemas.

Lema:Vivo entre reglas pero creo en cuentos de hadas.

Sueño:Ser una gran directora del instituto Sweet Amoris como lo es mi abuela.

Estilo:Mi estilo es encantan los shorts de talle alto , vestidos ceñidos a la cintura , faldas estampadas o cualquier prenda antigua me en realidad , combino prendas pasadas y prendas futuras combinadas con accesorios que usaba mi abuela de no lo parezca , este estilo fascina a mis amigas.

Mascotas: Sofia , mi gata y Kiki , el perro de mi abuela

Me gusta:Hacer que las reglas se cumplan y ayudar a los alumnos del Sweet Amoris con sus problemas.

Hobbies:Leer libros o escribir mis propias én practico el voleibol a menudo.

No me gusta:La gente que rompe las reglas del instituto o que intenta hacer daño a mis amigas.

Defectos:A veces me meto donde no me llaman por mi afán de proteger a mis amigas y puedo ser a veces demasiado estricta y seria con ellas en los momentos menos inesperados. También cuando me enfado , parezco otra persona y puedo asustar un poco.

No me puedo ir de casa sin:¡Mi agenda! , tengo apuntada ahí todas las cosas que tengo que hacer a lo largo del día.

Colores Favoritos:Blanco y Azul

Comida Favorita:Me encantan todos los platos de la gastronomía italiana pero sobretodo los de pasta como los espagueti a la boloñesa.

Dulce Favorito:Cualquier dulce que lleve chocolate sobre todo los brownies o los muffins.

Películas Favoritas:Yo no tengo un criterio para las películas pero me gusta las que tienen un buen argumento.

Música Favorita:Pop

Flor Favorita:Rosa

Cumpleaños:25 de junio

Signo del Zodiaco:Cancer

Mejor amiga:Todas las Six Stars.

Dalia

Juan Manuel:-Dalia , a nadie le perteneces más que a mí , por que yo...!Te amo , ya no aguanto más!

Dalia:-Pero Juan Manuel , ¿por qué sigues con Guadalupe?

Juan Manuel:-Puedo explicártelo , !no te alejes de mi lado!-

Él me agarra de la cintura y hace que mire directamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes , su cabello rubio y sus labios carnosos.

Dalia:-Explícamelo ahora o aunque te quiera , me iré para siempre!

Juan Manuel:-Intente salir con ella para olvidarte por qué...!lo nuestro es imposible!Tu eres una DaSilva y yo solo soy un humilde Levy que te ama con locura!

Dalia:-Me da igual que mis padres se opongan , yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti-

Juan Manuel:-Ni yo-sentencia terminando la distancia de nuestros en ese momento , un ruido suena y hace que vuelva a la sido todo un sueño del creía que me amaba pero era solo una actuación.

Miro el reloj y son las seis y media de la mañana , hora de si yo no tengo despertador , ¿quién ha sido la que tenía el despertador?

De repente , Candance abre la puerta de mi habitación completamente vestida ya para el instituto.

-Candance , ¿eras tú la del despertador?

Candance:-Claro que si , sabía que no pondrías el despertador para í que lo hecho yo.

-Entonces , muchas gracias , así tendré tiempo de hacer mi yoga matutino-

Candance:-Me voy a mi cuarto a revisar que todo está listo para el día-

Me toca contaros que cada chica de nuestro grupo hace algo para empezar bien el día escolar:Valentina hace un footing matutino por el barrio , Candance revisa que tiene todo listo para el día de hoy , Narela se pone a ver episodios de Doraemon o leer un manga que tenga vida escolar , Mai se dedica a escuchar un playlist de su MP3 que la ayuda a despejarse para el día , Lucy eligiendo el modelito perfecto para hoy mientras una servidora hace yoga matutino para equilibrar mis chakras para el día de hoy.

Me levanto de la cama y saco la mi yoga matutino , es importante seguir una rutina como dice mi amiga fácil empezar pero es difícil seguir la rutina pero recompensante cuando logras tus empezar la rutina , necesito lavarme la cara y abrir la ventana de mi habitación para despejarme después del sueño que una respiración profunda por la nariz para llenar mi cuerpo de energía aunque la ciudad tiene el aire algo paso saludo a mis amigas y les deseo -Buenos días-

Narela:-Buenos días , para mí no lo son , Lucia-empieza a tocar la puerta del baño-necesito que me dejes el baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme.-

Mai:-Lo mismo digo , además ya llevas ahí más de 20 minutos.-

Lucy:-Iros al otro , yo estoy muy ocupada con mi imagen-

Narela:-Claro que iríamos , pero Candance ya lo está usando para echar los restos de la cena que comió ayer-

Mai:-Por eso , déjanos el baño , que además tardamos menos que tú en prepáranos-

Lucy abre la puerta:-Esta bien , ya estoy como no se fije nadie en mi en el Sweet Amoris , !será tu culpa¡

Mai entra en el baño:-Claro que si , si siempre te vistes y maquillas como una imposible que nadie no se fije en ti-

Lucy:-Gracias , Mai.Y siento tardar tanto tiempo en el baño , es que quiero estar deslumbrante-

Narela:-Claro que te entendemos , das mucha importancia a tu imagen y eso es uno de tus puntos recuerda dejarnos tiempo a nosotras también para retocar nuestra también queremos estar presentables-

Lucy:-Lo entiendo-

Dalia:-Me alegro que lo hayáis solucionado sin Valentina-

Casi siempre o honestamente , siempre , Valentina es la que soluciona todos los conflictos que hay entre nosotras . Es como si fuera nuestra mediadora personal

Lucy:-Yo también , ha empezado hace unos minutos de ir de footing-

Yo me despido y me voy a mi habitación , tengo que seguir con el toca hacer el gran estiramiento de espalda:Abro las piernas a una anchura y media de hombros, con las piernas semiflexionadas, los brazos y las manos relajados y la cabeza suelta hacia un gran ejercicio , cuando lo estoy haciendo , veo que Gloria sigue mascotas son menos madrugadoras que nosotras , pero les tenemos que dejar el desayuno antes de irnos.

Ahora toca lo siguiente , beber un vaso de agua y desayunar con mis llegó a la cocina , veo que Valentina ya ha llegado y ya está haciendo el desayuno.

Cojo un vaso lo lleno de agua y lo bebo , eso ayuda a despertar a mi aparato digestivo.

-¿Qué tal el footing?-

Valentina:-Muy bien aunque me he cruzado con un chico algo pinta de le vi una vez pero creo que ya lo he visto-

-Eso es raro , ¿no será algún chico que conociste cuando pasabas tiempo en la base militar con tu padre?-

Os resumo , el padre de Valentina es militar mientras que la madre de Valentina tenia la cocinera de su propio restaurante en decidió elegir el sueño de su madre aunque su padre la ha preparado para ser militar lo que ha hecho que tenga buenos reflejos , resistencia física , asombrosa rapidez y una fuerza ella solo lo usa cuando estamos en problemas.

Valentina:-Tal vez sea uno de los chicos que entrenaba mi padre , no creo que sea el...-suspira con , el chico que abandonó a Valentina el mismo momento que ella se le prometió que volverían a verse pero nunca pasó.Lo que destrozo el corazón de ella no lo admita , creo que ella sigue esperándole aunque nunca nos dijo su nombre , solo que se encontraba con él todos los fines de semana cuando estudiaba el en la academia militar de su padre.

Para hacer que se olvide de que he sacado el tema , decido preguntarle.

-¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

Valentina me sonríe:Tortitas con leche-

Narela grita:-¡Tortitas!¡Quiero Tortitas con sirope!-

Mai:-Sabes que ninguna se ha traído sirope , así que comerás Tortitas asecsas-

Narela pone cara:-¡Yo quiero Tortitas con sirope!

Mai:-¡Pues no hay Tortitas con sirope!-

Candance:-Queréis dejar de pelear solo por unas Tortitas , estáis molestando a nuestras mascotas-

Narela:-Las Tortitas no son una tontería-

Mai:-Oye , Candance , tu no me das ó mi voz no es molesta , es agradable hasta cuando me enfado no como la tuya , que es chillona-

Candance:-Mi voz no es chillona-Candance y Mai empiezan a mirarse todas seamos amigas , aveces Candance y Mai chocan por cualquier tontería pero menos mal que tenemos a ...

Valentina:-Chicas , dejen de , la tía Agatha tenía sirope en la , no tienes que gritar a Narela por querer Tortitas , ella es así.Candance , me dijiste que no pelearías tanto con Mai durante este curso-

Narela:-Lo siento , no tenía que liarla tanto por unas Tortitas

Mai:-Lo mismo digo , soy demasiado competitiva hasta en ganar una pelea

Candance:-Yo también y en las peleas , no gana nadie solo heridos

Lucy:-Me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces.¡Ahora vamos a desayunar!-

Todas asentimos y ponemos la pone los platos , Mai las servilletas , yo los cubiertos , Candance el sirope , Valentina el desayuno y Lucia hace una foto del desayuno para las redes sociales y el blog de Candance.

El desayuno resulta agradable , empezamos a hablar de lo que esperamos en el Sweet quiere hacer nuevas amigas , Candance quiere probar las nuevas clases , Narela quiere pasárselo kawai simplemente , Mai quiere que nadie la moleste , Lucy quiere destacar nada más llegar y yo quiero ver las plantas del instituto.

Candance:-Chicas , recordad que en la entrada hemos quedado con una chica llamada Estelle que nos guiará por el instituto-

Narela:-¿Quién era Estelle?-

Lucy:-Era la nieta de la directora del instituto y una conocida de Candance , ¿correcto?

Candance:-Correcto-Lucy tiene un don para aprenderse nombres de personas y información sobre sabe de memoria todas las personas que han interactúado con ella.

Valentina:-Entonces , acabemos el desayuno y preparémonos para este nuevo día-

Todas asentimos con un gran:-¡Si!-

Me vuelvo a mi cuarto donde me quito el pijama y me cambio de nos ha seleccionado la ropa para que vayamos a tarde , tengo que describirla aunque lo hará mejor Lucy.

Cuando ya nos hemos vestido , cogido las mochilas o bandoleras , haber puesto un cuenco de comida para que nuestras respectivas mascotas desayunen , revisado que lo tenemos todo hasta el móvil , la cartera y las llaves y que hemos cerrado bien la casa.

Valentina:-Esta todo , listas para estudiar en el Sweet Amoris-

Lucy:-Prepárate , Sweet Amoris , !vamos a arrasar!-

Todas empezamos a salir del piso , risueñas y alegres , para salir a la calle que nos llevará al Sweet Amoris , sin saber lo que nos esperaba en ese lugar.

Pero nadie se esperaba que el Sweet Amoris podía ser el lugar donde murió nuestra amistad.

Valentina

Vamos caminando juntas por la calle dirigiéndonos a nuestro nuevo nos hemos vestido con una ropa que ha decidido Lucia para nuestra primera impresión en el instituto y que les confirme que somos Six Star y que estamos listas para todos los retos que nos deparen porque juntas somos capaces de superarlos todos sin ninguna dificultad.

Dalia:-Por fin llego el día...¿listas para la acción?-

Narela:-Claro que si , esta mañana me he leído un maratón de capítulos para prepararme-

Mai:-Eso lo haces todas las mañanas , maratón de manga o anime-

Narela:-Pero esta vez ha sido distinto , ha sido para informarme de los institutos japoneses

Mai:-¡Pero si nosotras vamos a estudiar en un instituto de Francia no de Japón!

Narela:-Es verdad , fallo mío-

Lucy:-Mierda , chicas me he olvidado mis calcetines que iba a llevar que estaban en casa de mi madre pero los calcetines estaban en la casa de mi padre.-

Los padres de Lucy están divorciados pero tienen custodia compartida con Lucy así que ella tenía que irse a casa de su padre unos días y a casa de su madre otros días.

Por eso se mudó con nosotras además de para vivir juntas y tener experiencias en grupo sin tener que usar í ella no tendría que cambiarse de casa cada cierto día y no tendría que pasar tiempo con una familia rota.

Dalia:-No pasa nada , estas divina con ese conjunto-

Lucy:-Estaría mejor si me hubieras dejado ponerme la camisa con escote-

-Te dijimos que teníamos que llevar el mismo estilo además no creo que sería muy buena impresión presentarnos con escote al instituto-

Lucy:-Pero me prometisteis que algún día llevaremos todas un top con escote , una minifalda y unas medias de escándalo-

Candance se puso nerviosa:-Ya veremos , Lucy , ya veremos-

El instituto no está muy lejos del instituto creo que está a solo 2 kilómetros de distancia pero tampoco puedo contarlos.

El edificio Sweet Amoris está bastante impresionante para ser solo un instituto.

-Bueno chicas ya hemos llegado al Sweet Amoris-

Candance:-Aún falta tiempo para que empiecen las clases así que podemos hacer...

Todas nos miramos y logramos decir a la vez:-Nuestra primera reunión de Six Stars de emergencia-

Todas nos pusimos en círculo para poder tener la reunión sin que nadie nos escuchara o intentará fisgonear.

Yo como la líder del grupo y tengo que empezar la reunión de emergencia:

-Bueno , Stars , convocó esta reunión de emergencia por nuestro primer día en el instituto.-

Candance:-Hay que pensar que es un gran instituto-

Dalia:-y somos las nuevas en un gran instituto-

-Somos estudiantes de tercer año pero hemos estudiado en distintos países con modos de evaluación también tendremos que aconstumbrarnos a este nuevo instituto , estudiar y sacar buenas notas si queremos seguir viviendo juntas hasta la graduación del instituto.-

Narela:-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

Lucy:-Recordad que las Stars no se integran , destacan y demostramos a las otras chicas que deben ser ellas mismas y dejar de centrar su mundo en gustar a un chico.-

Mai:-Así que cuando entramos debemos hacer que todas las miradas se fijen en nosotras que los chicos deseen que queramos ser sus novias y que los chicas quieran que seamos sus amigas-

Lucy:-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor-

-Bueno nuestra reunión termina en que las seis debemos arrasar y impresionar en nuestro primer dí í que no podemos dejar cometer ningún error hoy-

Candance:-En el instituto un error que cometes durante unos segundos , se recuerda durante años-

Todas miramos a Narela

Narela:-¿Qué pasa?-

Dalia:-Te conocemos y sabemos que tienes un don para caerte en el instante menos í que te vigilaremos para que no te caigas o hagas una de tus patosadas-

Mai:-Es lo que hacemos las amigas molonas evitar que sus amigas patosas hagan él ridícula-

Narela:-Me encanta lo que habéis dicho pero a la vez me siento ofendida-

Mai:-Te deberías ofender por haberle pedido hoy a Valentina que te atara los 15 años y aún no sabes atarte los cordones-

Todas empezamos a reír menos Narela.

Narela:-No lo digáis tan alto a ver si queréis que se entere todo el mundo-

Candance:-Yo creo que ya deberíamos entrar-

Dalia:-Lo mismo pienso , ya es casi la hora en la que nos dijeron que tenéis que entrar al instituto-

-Según mi tía , antes de entrar en el instituto nos encontraríamos con la nieta de la directora-

Mai:-Creo que es la chica que parece estar esperando a alguien en la entrada-

Narela:-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mai:-Por qué parece que nos está esperando a nosotras o al y lo averiguamos-

Lucy:-Si en marcha , Six Stars-

Las seis nos pusimos caminando directamente a la entrada del llegamos , la chica que estaba frente a la entrada nos miro y dijo:-Vosotras debéis ser las chicas nuevas que venían presento soy Estelle Shermansky , la nieta de la directora del instituto Sweet Amoris-

-Me presento soy Valentina y estas son mis mejores amigas , Candance , Narela , Dalia , Mai y seis vivimos juntas en el mismo piso pero bajo la tutela de la tía Agatha-

Estelle:-Lo primero , bienvenidas al Sweet que os acostumbréis a mi instituto y podamos ser segundo es que antes de que empiecen las clases os daré un recorrido por todo el lo hace mi abuela pero como hoy está ocupada con algunas gestiones del centro así que yo lo haré en su lugar.Y por último quería deciros que me gusta vuestra ropa para empezar el instituto-

Lucy:-Gracias a mí también me encanta la encanta tu falda , ¿dónde la compraste?-

Estelle:-Me la compre en una tienda de ropa local de la ciudad-

Lucy:-Pues luego tendrás que llevarme de guía a esa tienda de ropa-

Candance:-Estelle , como has visto a Candance le encanta ir de si quiere ella te puede llevar pero primero tendrá que hacernos de guía por el instituto-

Estelle:-Bien , cuando quieras , te llevo a esa tienda pero primero tendré que enseñaros el instituto.-

Lucy:-Candance , tú siempre eres una aguafiestas-

Candance:-Pues tú siempre piensas en lo mismo en irte de compras-

Lucy:-Pero sí a mí lo que me gusta es irme de compras con vosotras-

Candance:-Lo que significa que te llevemos las bolsas o nos pongamos a decirte cual conjuro te queda mejor-

Lucy:-Yo no tengo la culpa de que a vosotras no os guste comprar ropa como yo-

Candance:-Lo que pasa es que no somos tan ricas como tú-

Lucy y Candance iban a seguir peleando como no las pongo en frente de las dos y uso mi cara seria:

-No es el momento de discutir entre nuestro primer día y no queríamos causar una mala impresión que por favor , haced las paces y dejad a Estelle empezar la guía por el instituto-

Candance:-Lo siento , Lucy-

Lucy:-Lo siento , Candance.-

-Y ahora todas prometedme que no vais a pelearos y que vais a dejar a Estelle hacernos de guía en el instituto tranquilamente sin peros ni requisitos-

Les mire con cara seria y todas asintieron:-Entendido , Valentina-

Mire a Estelle:-Siento que mis amigas hayan interferido en lo que ibas a contarnos-

Estelle:-No pasa nada pero me impresiona como te has puesto con tus que tú eres su líder o su madre-

Todas nos empezamos a reí le respondí:-Digamos que soy ambas cosas

Estelle:-Bueno vamos a entrar al instituto-

Estelle nos abrió la puerta y todas entramos.

Ese día no me esperaba que en ese instituto me encontrara con una sorpresa desagradable que se fue convirtiendo en agradable con el tiempo.

Pero también podía haber sido una de las causas por qué la amistad con mis amigas se hubiera roto.

Mai

Estelle:-Este es uno de los pasillos del muy tranquilos pero dentro de poco se llenarán de gente-

Candance:-¿Cómo es la gente del Sweet Amoris?-

Estelle:-La mayoría son simpáticos pero como cualquier instituto tiene sus ovejas negras.-

Dalia:-¿Quiénes son las ovejas negras aquí?-

Estelle:-Un trío de aconsejo que no os pongáis en su punto de mira o querrán hacérselas pasar canutas durante todo el curso-

Candance:-Tranquila nosotras ya tenemos a nuestra propia oveja negra y influencia negativa para nosotras , ¿verdad Mai?-

-Claro que ún trío de brujas va a hacérselas pasar canutas a mis amigas si no quieren vérselas conmigo-

Digamos que yo soy la chica mala del grupo de las Six atrevida , vivaz y rebelde además de una mala influencia a mis amigas.A veces creo problemas lo que me da imagen de chica yo no soy una chica mala pero me encanta tener esa buena haciendo que la gente se asuste de mí con mi mi antiguo instituto conseguí que todos los chicos estuvieran asustados de mi , solo con ver,e ya salían crearme esta imagen desde que un chico me rompió el corazó evitar que otro chico se acercara a mi corazón , me procure tener la imagen de una chica mala y problemática para que ningún chico no se atreviera a pedirme salir jamás.Y hasta conseguí que los chicos malos se alejaran de mí si no querían que les diera una paliza con el kyokushin karate , un tipo de karate donde no dejas de golpear a tu enemigo hasta malo es que hasta las chicas tenían miedo de acercarse a mí por qué me gane el apodo de Tsundere , una persona que se comporta de manera fría y eso yo decidí mudarme a mis amigas por qué ya estaba cansada de mi antiguo instituto y en el nuevo podía estar con las únicas chicas que han visto mi lado cálido y cariñoso:las Six Stars

Estelle:-Mai , entonces espero que no te metas en muchos líos.A mi abuela no le gustan los líos y a mí nos gusta que la paz del instituto se vea enturbiado.-

Valentina:-¿Cómo es la directora del instuto , osea tu abuela?-

Estelle:-Creo que cuando la veías , crees que es una mujer agradable y simpá su personalidad cambia por completo haciendo que sea una persona completamente distinta en alguien enfadada y es mejor que no la veáis así o estáis pé también soy como ella pero en menor nivel pero os aconsejo que tampoco me enfadéis o lo vais a lamentar-

De repente , se giró con una cara amenazante y todas nos asustamos un poco al ía que reconocerlo Estelle sabia poner una buena cara amenazante.

Estelle:-Tranquilas me caes bien pero no os recomiendo que rompáis las reglas del vigilante de los pasillos , me tomo las normas muy en serio-

Candance:-¿Eres la vigilante de pasillos?Yo creía que como tu abuela es la directora , creía que serías la delegada del instituto-

Estelle:-Yo no soy la delegada pero pienso presentarme el próximo año para las elección no quiero ser solo la delegada para que la gente pensara que solo la enchufada de la directora , quería hacerlo por mí propio eso llevo trabajando en varios cargos para mostrar de lo que soy vez me ha tocado ser vigilante de pasillos o monitora de me está gustando más , estoy decidida a mantener los pasillos seguros mientras esté en este eso siempre estoy alerta para mantener a todos los alumnos a salvo-

Estelle se toma muy en serio su trabajo a pesar que es solo vigilante de pasillos , eso es algo admirable tengo que decir.

Narela:-¿Tienes una placa o una banda?-

Estelle:-Tengo una placa pero solo la uso cuando estoy de servicio-

Después de esa conservación , Estelle nos dio el recorrido por el instituto tiene una biblioteca , laboratorio de ciencias , piscina cubierta de natación , un campo de fútbol , un campo de baloncesto , un invernadero , un sótano y otras dependencias que no voy a ía que admitirlo el Sweet Amoris era muy grande.

Después de terminar el tour por el instituto , volvimos al hall principal donde había empezado la visita.

Estelle:-¿Qué os parece la visita?-

Lucy:-Ha estado bien , me ha encantado el único malo es que no tiene conexión Wi-Fi -

Estelle:-Si tiene , pero está solo para el uso de los profesores o en la sala de informá directora me ha dicho que vosotras estudiaréis en mi clase-

Valentina:-Entonces espero que nos podamos llevar bien-

Estelle-Lo mismo digo y como regalo de bienvenida os doy un libro de normas para el instituto-

Estelle le entregó a Valentina un pequeño libro con pequeñas páginas.

Lucy:-Gracias por el regalo aunque yo prefería un par de botas-

Candance:-No te pases , Lucy-

Estelle:-El libro os ayudará a saber a las normas y así no os castigaran por haber incumplido desconocimiento de las reglas no inhibe de su cumplimiento-

Candance:-Lo mismo pienso , debemos seguir las normas si queremos que haya una convivencia en paz y armonía en este instituto-

Estelle:-Yo os aconsejo que antes de que empiecen las clases vayáis a ver a Nathaniel , el delegado del instituto para ver qué vuestros formularios de inscripción estén en orden.-

Dalia:-¿Y dónde está Nathaniel?-

Estelle:-Normalmente está en la sala de delegados.Y si no os acordáis esa sala está a vuestra izquierda ahora si creéis que lo tenéis todo en orden , puedo ir con vosotras a nuestra aula a esperar a que empiecen las que todavía no hay gente en el aula , así podréis seleccionar en sitio-

Valentina:-Gracias , creo que lo mejor será nos encargamos de ver que nuestro formulario está en orden y las otras nos cogen unos sitios para él creo que yo , Dalia y Candance nos encargaremos de lo primero y Narela , Mai y Lucy de lo segundo-

Candance:-Me parece buena la división de tareas.¿Y vosotras?-

-A mí me parece bien , no me gusta el rollo del dejadnos vuesttas mochilas para que os podamos guardar sitio-

Candance:-Recuerda que decidimos dividirnos:yo y Candance en dos pupitres en primera fila , Dalia y Narela en segunda fila terminando con Lucy y tú en tercera fila-

Nosotras decidimos emparejarnos siempre entre nosotras para evitar que nos toque emparejarnos con un chico para este í que desde los sitios en clase y hasta en los trabajos de grupo , solo nos pondremos entre ,Valentina y Dalia nos dan sus mochilas

-Tranquila me acuerdo , suerte con el que no os enamoréis de el -

Candance:-Lo mismo digo en el aula y tranquila no pienso enamorarme del delegado-Eso dijo pero más tarde , descubrimos que hizo lo contrario.

Nos despedimos y quedamos en que volveríamos a vernos después de que Candance , Dalia y Valentina hubieran hablado con el delegado.

Estelle nos llevó hasta nuestra aula que estaba a la derecha del hall principal y casi al frente de la sala de delegados.

El aula creía que sería como la de mi antiguo instituto pero lo que no sabía que ahí me encontraría con un chico que no pararía de darme dolores de cabeza solo con conocerlo.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 3:Chicos parte 1

Candance

Yo , Candance y Dalia entramos en la sala de delegados para ir a ver a Nathaniel , el delegado del instituto , para verificar si nuestros formularios de inscripción también estaban completos.

Pero yo no esperaba que que me encontrara al delegado de una manera tan rara.

Cuando abrimos la puerta , me encuentro a un chico rubio de cabellos dorados con la camisa blanca desabotonada y agarrando una corbata azul con la boca.

Cuando le vi , mi cara se puso roja como un tomate completamente al ver su pelo , sus ojos y cuando miré hacia su torso trabajado solo unas palabras se me cruzaron por la mente:¡qué fuerte!

No era la primera vez que veía a un chico así , pero era demasiado para mí.Mis ojos no podían dejarle de ver , mi corazón no paraba de latir y en el peor momento , perdí la conciencia.

Nathaniel

Me había manchado la camisa así que tenía que cambiármela lo más rápido posible antes de que empezaran las no me imaginaba mientras me la estaba quitando que tres chicas entraron en la de las chicas al verme , vi que su cara estaba completamente roja no le quedaba también empece a ver sus ojos y pelo de color castaño recogido en dos coletas y una trenza , además vestia un jersey rojo de manga corta , una falsa de cuadrados de colores rojos y naranjas y unas zapatillas de és esa chica se desmayó y una de sus amigas tuvo que agarrarla.

Chica:-Valentina , has hecho una buena cogida.¿Qué le ha pasado a Candance?-

La chica coge la silla y sienta a la desmayada en me creo que esa chica se haya desmayado solo por verme.

Así que la chica se llama Candance , le queda muy bien.

Valentina:-Dalia , está claro se ha desmayado por qué no ha aguantado ver a este chico enseñando ese torso tan marcado.-

Me di cuenta que aún no me había cambiado la í que me quite la camisa , me la cambie por una nueva terminando poniéndome la corbata de nuevo.

-Lo siento , me he manchado la camisa mientras preparaba las clases.¿Se pondrá bien?-

Dalia:-Claro que si , Valentina hazlo-

Valentina le dio una pequeña bofetada que hace que Candance despierta enseguida.

Candance

Abro los ojos y he despertado con un pequeño dolor en la chico ha hecho que me me pasa mucho , pero cuando veo por primera vez al chico que me gusta enseñando su hermosa piel provoca que me desmayo me pasó una vez y fue con mi primer y mi último novio , pero por qué me desmayado al ver ese chico rubio de ojos dorados...¡Deja de acordarte de la imagen!

Valentina me mira:-Lo siento tuve que darte una bofetada para que despertaras-

Candance:-No pasa nada , estoy que me he sorprendido mucho al ver al delegado enseñando carne-me sonrojo al decir eso , se me olvido deciros que después de desmayarme al ver al chico que me gusta , empiezo a decir cosas raras.

Valentina me da otra bofetada:-¿Estás bien , ahora?

-Yo creo que si-

La única manera de recuperarme de esto es que alguien me de una torta o bofetada y nada mejor que sea alguien de confianza.

Me levanto y miro al chico que al menos ya está con doy cuenta que su ropa es muy formal:lleva una camisa blanca abotonada con corbata azul que tiene un bolsillo en el lado izquierdo , unos pantalones de color caqui y unos zapatos marrones.

Me disculpo ante el:-Siento el espectáculo que he no estoy muy aconstumbrada a ver chicos con tu físico enseñándomelo-eso no está ayudando a nada-Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento , debería haber llamado antes de entrar-

Chico:-No pasa nada , yo también tengo parte de manche la camisa y decidí cambiármela aquí sin pensar que alguien podía entrar y verme-

-¿Qué ta si quedamos que esto no ha pasado?-

Chico:-Lo mismo cierto , ¿a qué habéis venido?-

Menos mal que ya he pasado el mal trago aunque me gustaría recordar la imagen que me provocó el desmayo.

Candance:-Estábamos buscando al delegado principal , Nathaniel.-

Chico:-Soy yo , ¿necesitais algo de mi?-

Valentina:-Estelle nos dijo que fuéramos a verte para ver nuestros formularios de inscripción-

Dalia:-No sólo los nuestros sino también los de nuestras total , somos seis amigas:Valentina Venturelli -ella señaló a Valentina- , Candance Cervantes-me señaló a mi- , Narela Nanami , Mai Misho , Lucy Laughton y yo soy Dalia Da Silva.

Nathaniel:-¿Dónde están las otras?No me creo que si querían saber sobre sus formularios , no hayan venido y os han dejado con la tarea de hacerlo en su lugar.-

-No les gusta el papeleo así que se han ido con Estelle para ver el aula y nos han dejado el cargo de no es gusta dividirnos para hacer las cosas mejor1

-Entonces sois todas las chicas nuevas que han venido a verlos-

Se da la vuelta para revolver entre sus papeles antes de volver a atendernos.

Nathaniel:-Vosotras sois de diferentes países pero vivís en el mismo piso.¿No es algo raro?Es que me impresiona que siendo hasta de distintos continentes , hayáis decidido estudiar en el mismo país y en nuestro instituto-

-No es raro para nosotras sólo queremos vivir y estudiar juntas en la misma ciudad y aquí podremos cada una es de un país distinto , eso no quita que no seamos grandes amigas-

Nathaniel:-He estado mirando y veo que todo está en orden para vuestros formularios de inscripció tenéis todo en regla:el papel firmado por vuestros padres , foto de carnet , el dinero , todos los papeles están en una letra comprensible y además cada uno viene con su propio clip para que las hojas no puedan tiempo que no veía unos formularios tan en orden-

Dalia:-Ya se sabia , nuestra Candance se encargó de supervisar todo para que nuestro formulario de inscripción está ir a comprar sólo por clips para que las hojas no se quedarán sueltas-

Valentina:-Hasta nos obligó a que lo revisáramos tres veces por si las moscas-

Dalia y Valentina se estaban riendo de mí porque a veces soy demasiado perfeccionista con las cosas.

:-Lo siento por qué soy perfeccionista y quiere que todo esté tan en orden para que pudiéramos estar qué yo pienso que todo debe estar en orden para que las cosas puedan funcionar-se lo dije a las dos

Nathaniel:-Yo también soy algo perfeccionista también en este caso-

El empezó a tener una sonrisa que no puedo salir con chicos por la regla del grupo , pero si no...Candance , ¡céntrate!

Dalia:-Bueno , gracias por atendernos.-

Nathaniel:-Ha sido un placer , nos vemos en clase-

-¿En clase?-

Nathaniel:-Si , seré uno de vuestros compañeros durante este que seáis unas alumnas aplicadas y no montéis muchos líos ya tengo suficiente con Castiel-

Valentina me hizo un guiño:-Bueno , espero que podamos ser grandes compañeros y tranquilo , nosotras no nos metemos en líos-mintio durante ese curso nos metimos en muchos líos y enredos

Finalmente , las tres salimos de la sala antes de le echara un último vistazo al delegado.

¿Qué me está pasando con Nathaniel?

Valentina:-Parece que alguien se ha colado por el delegado-

-Eso es recuerda que prohibimos que todas saliéramos con chicos ahora-

Dalia:-Es verdad , además tendríamos que hacer una reunión para cambiar la regla?-

Valentina:-Anda , vayamos a clase a ver cómo la han liado Lucy , Narela y Mai.-

Íbamos caminando hacia él aula mientras Valentina caminada delante de nosotras y al revés.

Dalia:-No creo que sea bueno andar de espaldas-

Valentina:-Ni que me hubiera a chocar con alguien-

Cuando iba a decirle algo ella se cayó con un chico al suelo que provocó que sus gafas se le cayeran también.

Lo que no sabíamos es que Valentina conocía ya a ese chico y que el fue una de las causas que estuvo a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad.

Mai

Estelle , Celeste , Lucy y yo llegamos al aula juntas mientras Valentina , Dalia y Candande comprobaban en la sala de delegados si todo iba en orden.

El aula era igual a cualquier aula de cualquier tenía mucho de especial a vimos que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de delegados

Lucy:-Nuestra aula es un rollo , no hay nadie.-

Estelle:-Eso es por qué aún no han empezado las clases pero dentro de poco , se llenará de estudiantes-

Narela:-Perfecto seremos las primeras en sentarnos.¿Qué fila debemos coger?-

-Yo quiero la fila con ventana , me gusta ver el cielo para despejarme de las í que todas cogeremos la fila de la ventana-

Lucy:-Me parece bien seguro que el filtro del sol hace que este más fabulosa-

Las tres pusimos las bandoleras o mochilas en los primeros pupitres de la fila vertical de la las bandoleras de Valentina y Candance en los dos primeros pupitres , Narela y Dalia en los dos segundos pupitres y finalmente , Lucy y Mai en los terceros en tercer lugar.

Finalmente , nosotras nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres mientras esperábamos a Candance , Dalia y Valentina.

Narela se puso a leer un tomo del manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu , sobre una clase que tiene el objetivo de matar a su profesor.

-No creo que sea bueno que te pongas a leer un manga sobre una clase que tiene que matar a su profesor antes de empezar las clases-

Estelle:-Lo mismo como te pille algún profesor te lo vea durante una clase , te lo quita y yo no me hago responsable-

Narela:-Tranquilas , lo guardo cuando venga el lo voy a leer-después de eso , ella se puso a leer su manga.

Lucy:-Chicas , anda , hagámonos un Selfie con Taylor-

Narela:-¿Te has traído el móvil y el palo Selfie?-

Lucy:-Claro que si no podía dejar a Taylor y Kristen en mi casa , no puedo vivir sin ellos-

Estelle:-¿Le pones nombres de personas a tus dispositivos electrónicos?-

Lucy:-Claro que si , les tengo mucho cariño sobretodo a mi móvil-

Narela:-Pone nombres de famosos a sus dispositivos electrónicos.-

Hay que decirlo al principio a todas nos resultó raro que hiciera eso , pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado y hasta le hemos encontrado el humor.

Estelle:-Por cierto , lo mismo pasa con el móvil , el centro deja que uséis el móvil entre clases pero como lo uséis durante las clases , el profesor podrá quitároslo y no podréis recuperarlo hasta el día siguiente-

Lucy:-Gracias por decírmelo , lo tendré en cuenta-

Estelle:-Y lo mismo pasa con los MP3-me dijo cuando vio que estaba sacando el mío.

-Tranquila , a mí nunca me han pillado no obedeciendo las reglas.-

Estelle:-Pero no hay que hacer que no te pillen sino cumplir las reglas-

Lucy:-Ella lo entiende pero no es una chica que le guste cumplir reglas ni obligarla a obedecerlas-

Narela:-Pero aunque no lo admita , cuando quiere sabe cumplir las reglas-

Estelle:-Pues espero que cumplís las reglas todas por vuestro bien y por el bien de los alumnos del todos cumplimos las reglas , la convivencia será mejor-

Lucy:-Vale , pero ahora llega la hora del Selfie.¿Quién se apunta?

-Yo no tengo ganas de Selfie.Háztelo con Estelle y Narela , yo me voy a escuchar música-Sin decir más me puse los cascos y elegí una de mis canciones de mi playlist Rock & Roll.

Narela:-Vamos a hacernos ese Selfie.¿Te lo haces con nosotras , Estelle?-

Estelle:-Claro que si , pero solo por esta vez-Lucy puso el móvil en el palo Selfie o Taylor mientras las tres cogian una decidí centrarme en el solo de guitarra tan cañero que estaba escuchando.-

Lucy:-La foto ha salido a compartirla con mis 2 millones de seguidores en las redes sociales-

Estelle:-¿2 millones de seguidores?-

Narela:-Claro que presento a la protagonista de la serie Lucy entre Estrellas-

Si no lo sabéis , Lucy fue la protagonista de una serie de Estados Unidos llamada Lucy entre Estrellas , sobre Lucy Star que gana la oportunidad de convertirse en actriz en Hollywood donde se enfrenta a rivales , conoce amigos y encuentra el de acabar la serie , decidió dar un descanso a su carrera en un instituto donde podamos estudiar que decirlo que yo vi la serie y la recomiendo mucho para los que no la hayan visto.

Estelle:-Es increíble , no te había reconocido por la ropa , pero ahora que te veo eres Lucy Star , la protagonista de esa me visto todos los capítulos y me gustaron mucho.¿Me podías firmar un autógrafo después de clase?-

Lucy:-Claro que si , es un placer conocer a una espero que no me agobien mucho con los autógrafos en la clase-

Estelle:-Pues yo espero que te comportes como una estudiante normal y que no esperes un trato especial solo por haber sido la protagonista de una serie en Estados Unidos-

Narela:-Claro que si , Lucy quiere que la traten como una chica normal aunque tiene sus momentos diva-

Lucy:-¿Cuándo tengo mis momentos diva?-

Yo decido unirme a la conversación mientras sigo con los cascos:-Cuando te encerraste en el baño está mañana o cuando te dio un ataque ayer por qué viste que toda la ropa que llevabas en la maleta ya te habían visto con ella o la habías usado-

Lucy:-Perdón , ahí exagere pero no me gusta mucho repetir amigas y fans siempre tienen que verme divina de la muerte-

Estelle:-No tienes que usar ropa nueva para estar estilo mezclo ropa nueva con accesorios de mi abuela , dando a mi look un toque retro o vintage.

Lucy:-Tienes razón , solo que ayer no sabía que nuevas combinaciones hacer con mi ropa.-

-Típico de ti , eres alto melodramática como Candance en los aspectos de moda-

Las cuatro empezamos a reír como si fue cuando Estelle puso cara seria al verme.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Le pasa algo a mi cara?-

Estelle:-Es que ahora me he fijado que te has sentado en el sitio de Castiel-

Lucy:-¿Quién es Castiel?-

Estelle:-Es uno de los alumnos que serán vuestros compañeros en este curso y no le gusta que toquen sus podría considerar el chico rebelde y rockero de este instituto-

Es increíble debe ser el típico chico que no le gusta seguir las reglas y que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere como mi último ex.

-Pues a partir de ahora este sitio es mío-

De repente , en él aula entró un chico pelirrojo de pelo algo largo que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero , una camisa roja y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Narela:-¿Qué te apuestas a que ese chico es Castiel?-

El chico se puso a mirarnos y empezó a acercarse a nosotras rápidamente

Estelle:-Has acertado , es el y ya ha visto que te has sentado en su sitio-

-Me da igual-

Castiel:-Estelle , ¿quiénes son estas chicas?

Estelle:-Son tres de las nuevas chicas que han llegado hoy al instituto y serán nuestras compañeras.-Nos fue señalando una por una-Son Narela , Lucy y , Candance y Dalia no están aquí por qué están con Nathaniel para ver si sus fichas de inscripción estaban en orden.-

Castiel:-¿Y a mí que me importa?Lo que me importa es que una de las nuevas está en mi sitio-

No era muy amable había que decir.

-Es que este no es tu sitio , ahora es mi sitio ya que me sentado aquí.-

Castiel:-Te equivocas nueva , este es mi sitio por qué lo pone ahí-señaló una parte de la mesa donde ponía su nombre-así que deberías cambiarte de sitio-

Se creía que iba a quitarme solo por qué había puesto su nombre , ese chico no me conocía para un bolígrafo y quite el nombre de Castiel y puse el mío:-Asunto arreglado , ahora es mi sitio-

El puso cara de enfadado como un niño chico que le han pinchado el globo.

Estelle:-¿Queréis parar?Esta prohibido escribir en los pupitres del instituto , es deterioro de material escolar-

-Lo siento , solo lo he hecho para demostrar que es mi sitio a este idiota.-

Castiel:-¿Quién te crees para llamarme así , nueva?-de repente , me fijé que en su camisa había un logotipo que me era familiar.

Mai:-Pues yo soy Mai , exvocalista de la banda que tienes su camiseta , Winged Skulls-

Al oír eso , Castiel se quedo boquiabierto.

A partir de ese momento , fue cuando conocí a Castiel , el pelirrojo que no tardaría en darme problemas.

Valentina

Eso me pasa por caminar de espadas , no estaba viendo por dónde iba y ya me he chocado con alguien en el Sweet dos nos hemos caído al suelo al chocarnos.

El chico me pregunta:-¿Estás bien?Perdona no iba por donde miraba.-

-Yo tampoco perdóname y estoy voz me es familiar pero no le veo muy bien.-

Candance:-Te dije que no caminaras de espaldas más , sino te chocas-

Dalia:-Pero la culpa también ha sido del militar que no ha mirado por dónde iba-

El me mira y me dice:-Valentina , ¡eres tú!No te había reconocido¿Qué haces aquí?-

Entonces es un conocido pero no sé quién es , lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no lo sé.Ademas no puedo verlo muy bien por qué se me han caído mis gafas.¿Dónde están mis gafas?Se me han caído cuando me choqué con ese chico.

El me dice:-¿Buscas estas gafas?-el me da las gafas y me ayuda a levantarme.

Chico:-La última vez que nos vimos no llevabas gafas-

-Las llevo desde hace un añ las aconsejo el óptico para que viera mejor debido a que me aprecio una miopía-

Me pongo las gafas y puedo ver por fin al chico con que me he chocado.¡No me lo puedo creer!Es Kentin , mi primer y único una camisa blanca , una camiseta negra y unos guantes que cambiará sus looks pero aún tiene los ojos verdes que me siguen fascinando.

-¡Kentin! , eres tú , ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kentin:-Es este es el instituto en que lo dije en mis cartas-

-Es verdad , que despistada soy-

Kentin:-¿Ahora vas a estudiar aquí?¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son una de mis mejores amigas de las que te hable , Candance y Dalia-ellas le saludaron.

Kentin:-Ellas son parte de tus amigas que formasteis Six Stars-

Dalia:-¿Quién este chico , Valentina?

Candance:-Creo que es el...¿quién tú sabes?

Dalia y Candance me miraron y yo asentí para confirmar que Kentin era el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Es una historia larga , era mi amigo de la infancia y mi mejor siempre le defendía de la gente que se burlaba de él , lo apoyaba en todo y le contaba mis secretos más í veíamos todos los veranos por qué él vivía en Francia y yo vivía en todo cambió cuando su padre le envió a mi academia militar de mi padre donde yo estudiaba y í empecé a ver a Kentin de otra forma y desde ese momento me enamore de fue el único que me apoyó en una academia lleno de en la academia , cambió mucho aunque seguía siendo un dulce chico por el que mi corazón latí de que dejara la academia militar , le declare mis me dijo que él sentía lo mismo por el y nos dimos nuestro primer ese momento me convertí en su novia , fue uno de los días más felices de mi los días nos enviábamos mensajes y cartas llenas de todo cambió cuando Kentin me envió un mensaje por error donde salía una foto donde besaba a otra chica que no era mensaje era para esa chica , decía que él estaba enamorado de ella y que iba a dejar a su antigua novia por mensaje rompió mi corazón y fue uno de los peores de mi dí és de eso , no me llamo más ni me envió cartas ni siquiera se atrevió a verme de no me he recuperado de esa deseando verle para hacer agarro de la camisa y le pongo contra las taquillas.

Kentin se asusta:-Valentina , ¿Qué haces?

-Pagarte lo que me hiciste , mi querido Ken-

Kentin:-¿Qué te hice?-

-Me enviaste un mensaje por error donde salías besando a otra chica y decías que me ibas a dejar por creía que eras diferente pero eres igual de cerdo que ellos-

Kentin:-¿De qué hablas? , no te envié ningún mensaje-

Le doy un puñetazo en la cara que le tira al hago flojo para que no sangre pero le dejó un moretón.

Cojo mi móvil y le enseño el móvil:-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico de no decirme eso?Mira el mensaje que me rompió el corazón y encima luego ni tuvisteis el valor de romper venido aquí además para estudiar con mis amigas , para enfrentarme a ti.-

El no dice nada solo se queda callado.

-¿Ya no tienes nada que decirme?No me vas a decir por qué dejé de gustarte , por qué me engañaste , por qué besaste a otra chica y por qué luego no me prometiste que volverías a verme pero nunca lo una completa idiota por creer en que yo te has perdido como novia , amiga y confidente.-

Yo empiezo a llorar y me voy al baño mientras escucho las voz de Kentin llamándome pero yo prefiero voy a llorar al baño , ya he conseguido terminar con eso no me hace sentir mejor , me hace sentir peor y igual que la primera vez que vi el lagrimas empiezan a recorrerme la cara y ya no puedo que no es bueno llorar , pero no puedo oigo a Candance y Dalia que han entrado al baño y me dan un gran no dicen nada solo dejan que siga llorando hasta que me desahogue.

Candance:-Está bien ya lo hiciste , conseguiste terminar con el cabron que te rompió el corazón.-

Dalia:-Le has dado un buen puñetazo y se lo merecí no apruebo la violencia , ese chico se la que ser malo para enviarte un mensaje así y luego actuar como si nada.

-Chicas , no haberos dicho que Kentin estaba en el Sweet no quería hacer que terminarías con él por mi sino quería hacerlo yo-

Dalia:-De cuando las otras se enteren , seguro que le van a hacer una broma a Kentin-

Candance:-Chicas , debemos ir a clases.-

No quiero ver a Kentin ya que he terminado con el , solo quiero que mi corazón le olvide de una vez.

-Pero yo no quiero ver a que no estemos en la misma clase-

Candance me da un abrazo:-Tranquila si te cruzas con el , no dejaremos ni que te mire-

Dalia:-Ese no se merece tu corazón ni ponerte excusas para ese mensaje-

-Lo sé , gracias por el apoyo , chicas-menos mal que las tengo a ellas para alegrarme el día cuando estoy he dejado de llorar y estoy mejor.

Candance:-Lo dice una de nuestras reglas , una amiga en problemas es vamos a clase

Dalia:-Nosotras nos ponemos delante í Kentin ni te podrá ver ni hablar contigo-

-Gracias , os quiero-

Nos damos otro abrazo y salimos del baño y Dalia se ponen delante de mí y yo me pongo detrás de parecen mis guardaespaldas , estas chicas sí que son mis amigas como también lo son Narela , Mai y que las seis nos ponemos como una piña cuando alguna de nosotras está en problemas y haremos todo lo posible para que esté mejor.

Yo no quería ver a Kentin más pero lo volvería a hacer y sería una de las causas de que mi amistad con las Six Stars se arruinara.

Continuará ...


	5. Capitulo 4:Chicos parte 2

Lucy

Todo el mundo se quedaba boquiabierto al enterarse que Mai era la vocalista del y fundadora del famoso grupo de rock japonés Winged vez por qué en el pasado , Mai lucía un estilo más marimacho y utilizaba el alias de Kaze (viento en japonés).El género del grupo es rock pero también tocan otros gé fama se extendió a muchos países de Asia , Europa y Amé el pasado , ella encontró a unos chicos para hacer la banda y con él guitarrista empezó a salir con el .El grupo logró vender ocho de millones de copias y es el grupo japonés con mayor número de ventas de este ganado muchos premios importantes ella un buen día fue traicionada por su novio , expulsada de su propio grupo y sustituida por otra vocalista.A Mai le partió el corazón que su propio novio la dejara por otra y encima le quitara su puesto en la banda para dárselo a la el grupo acusó a Mai de que ella tuvo la culpa de dejar el grupo por qué quería empezar una carrera en toda la gente cree que Mai es la culpable de esa situación y ella es solo una ví ese momento , no le gusta escuchar Winged Skulls por qué le recuerda lo que le hicieron.

Nosotras le dijimos que ella está mejor sin él grupo y además ellos ya no suenan tan bien sin ella.

Aunque Mai planea vengarse de su antigua banda pero no sabe cómo todavía.

Mai mira a Castiel:-¿Qué pasa te he comido la lengua?-

Castiel:-A mí no me ha comido la lengua me sorprende que este en mi clase la culpable de que Winged Skulls no suene tan bien como debéria-

Mai:-Yo no tengo la culpa es de los otros miembros-

Castiel:-¿Por qué?¿Por qué no hacían lo que tú querías?-

Lucy:-Puede que seas mono pero no tolero que nadie acuse a Mai de lo que pasó a Winged solo la sustituyeron por una chica que canta peor solo por qué es más tonta y más fácil de manipular.-

Castiel:-¿Quién te ha mandado llamar?-

Narela:-Por qué estabas atacando a nuestra amiga.Y te vamos a enseñar algo cuando te metes con una de nosotras , te metes con todas.

Mai:-Exacto , así que ten no somos unas chicas normales-

:-Ni lo necesitamos divinas como somos-

Castiel suspiró:-Haz lo que quieras con el iré a otro sitio más atrás-el se fue

Mai:-Eso haré-

Narela:-Vaya chico tan problemático y recuerda a alguien-

Yo y Narela sonreímos y miramos a Mai lo que hizo que se puso nerviosa.

Mai:-¿Yo me parezco a Castiel?-

Narela:-Los dos sois rebeldes , rockeros y algo antipá a los dos os gustaba Winged Skulls-

Mai:-Son solo cosas en común-

Narela:-que tenéis tú y Castiel.-Mai le dio una colleja a Celeste

Mai:-Eso te pasa por ponerte a shippear a la gente-

Estelle:-¿Qué es shippear?-

-Decir que dos personas tienen futuro como suele jugar con ha shippeado con personas de la calle , actores , músicos y personajes de manga.-

Narela:-Es que es muy divertido-

Mai:-Eso solo lo ves divertido tu-

Estelle:-Siento lo de Castiel , él siempre es muy borde con todo el mundo especialmente con Nathaniel.

-¿El delegado tiene problemas con Castiel?-

Estelle:-Se llevan como el perro y el están a punto de pelear , siempre me toca separarlos y llevarlos al despacho de la directora.

Mai:-¿Tantos probemas no tienen?-

Estelle:-Tantos no pero la última vez casi se pelean en serio.-

:-¿No es muy raro que tarden tanto con el delegado , Candance , Valentina y Dalia?

Mai:-Es verdad , Candance le encanta estar en clase antes de que llege el profesor y se enfada si no tiene tiempo para preparar la clase-

Narela:-Dalia estaría buscando si el aula tiene "buen chakra"-

-Y no hablemos de Valentina , ella estaría saludando a todos los compañeros con su gran sonrisa haciendo que los chicos se enamoren de ella y las chicas quieran ser sus amigas-

Las tres soltamos una pequeña demasiado a nuestras amigas.

Estelle:-Parece que todas sois muy amigas.-

-Somos las mejoras amigas aunque nuestras personalidades y gustos son muy diferentes-

Mai:-Aunque peleamos siempre hacemos las paces-

A Mai , Narela y a mí nos sonó el mó de Candance diciendo que se habían retrasado por una alerta ámbar de Valentina y que ya iban al aula.

Celeste:-Alerta ámbar no era que había tenido la regla y no se había puesto el tampon-

Mai:-Eso es alerta ámbar es que se ha encontrado con un exnovio.-

-¿Ken?¿El chico gafotas y romántico que se convirtió en en un chico cachas y infiel?-

Mai:-Ese me dijo que el estudiaba en el Sweet Amoris y que quiera terminar con el.

Lucy:-Entonces debe estar lo mal que le dejó solo un mensaje imagínate lo que le habrá hecho ver a Ken-

Narela:-Cuando venga a clase , hay que darle apoyo emocional y no dejar que Ken se le acerque ni 50 cm-

Mai:-Y cuando salgamos , tenemos que invitarla a tomar chocolate y aguantar con ella una de esas películas románticas que le gustan-

Estelle:-Yo no conozco a ningún Ken en este instituto solo a un chico que también está en este aula llamado Kentin-

-Ken es el diminutivo de infiel está en nuestra hay que poner en marcha el plan nini-

Narela:-¿Qué era el plan nini?-Mai y yo nos dimos un golpe en la chica tiene la cabeza de pez.

Mai:-Era para los ex ni te acerques ni hables con no podemos dejar que Kentin se acerque a Valentina-

Estelle:-¿No os estáis pasando de la raya?-

-Nosotras no nos pasamos de las ellos que juegan con nuestros sentimientos sin pensar.-

Mai:-Nos utilizan para sus propios objetivos

Estelle se puso un poco nerviosa al ver cómo nos habíamos enfadado.

Narela:-Lo sentimos , pero no nos gusta que los chicos hagan daño a una de nosotras.-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema y ya nos encargaremos de Kentin cuando Valentina llegue-

De repente un chico de peli azul y ojos púrpura entró en unas ropas muy coloridas aunque le sentaban muy chico se fijó en mí y dio un gran grito de se puso a correr hasta donde estaba yo para darme un gran abrazo.

Chico:-No me lo puedo creer , eres Lucy la protagonista de la serie Lucy entre estrellas , ¡mi serie favorita-Mira ya ha empezado , me he encontrado con un fan de mi pude evitar sonrojarme cuando el chico me estaba abrazando entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Me alegra de ver un fan , ¿pero podías dejar de espachurrarme?-

El se dio cuenta que me costaba respirar y me soltó.

Chico:-Lo siento pero estaba muy emocionado de verte-luego miro a Estelle-por que no dijiste que mi actriz favorita iba a ser mi compañera-

Estelle:-Es que ni siquiera lo sabia yo , si lo hubiera sabido tampoco te lo hubiera hubieras puesto demasiado hiperactivo solo por esa noticia-

-¿Entonces te llamas Alexy?-

Alexy-Si , creo que ese es mi de conocerte...Lucy-

-Lo mismo me conoces a mi pero no conocerás a mis amigas Narela y Mai-

Ellas saludaron a Alexy mientras cada una volvía a lo suyo:Narela se puso a leer un manga y Mai se puso a escuchar música.

-Perdona a mis les gusta mucho interactuar con chicos.-

Alexy:-No pasa nada.¿Te importa si me saco un Selfie contigo?-

-Claro que encantan los eso tengo a Ronaldo-saque de nuevo mi Selfie Stick.

Lo pusimos en el móvil y nos sacamos un Selfie en la clase.

Estelle:-Voy a olvidarme que estáis usando el móvil en clase pero yo no diré nada si os pilla el profesor salvo ya os lo dije-

Alexy:-Tranquila , solo quería tener una prueba de que mi actriz favorita se va a convertir en mi compañ se lo diga a Armin , no se lo va a creer.

Estelle:-No creo que a Armin le impresione mucho

-Me alegra a mí también tenerte de compañ un look ideal me encanta el colorido de tu ropa-

Alexy:-Y a mí tu sabes estar divina con todo lo que te pongas-

Así empezó una amistad con Alexy , un chico que provocaría muchos dolores de cabeza y de corazón en mi vida en el Sweet Amoris de ahora en adelante.

Dalia

Le pregunto a Valentina:-¿Te sientes ahora mejor?-

Valentina:-Ahora me siento mucho mejor-

Candance-Pues tu cara no , tienes marcas de haber llorado-

Valentina coge su espejo de mano que tenía en el bolsillo y ve las fue poco tiempo , creo que Valentina ha llorado tanto por qué ha soltado toda la tristeza que lleva en su corazón,

-No te preocupes por las marcas de que Lucia se ha traído maquillaje que te quitara las también llorar es bueno a veces para desahogarte.Y eso lo has hecho , así que sonríe-le digo a Valentina-me parte el corazón ver a mis amigas tristes más que las noticias del calentamiento eso hago todo lo que puedo para hacer sentir mejor a mis es debido a que soy muy amable y bondadosa y me gusta cuidar a las personas que me importan como madre naturaleza con nosotros.

Candance:¿Lucia se trae maquillaje a clase?-

-¿Qué te esperabas?Es Lucia , siempre se trae maquillaje por una emergencia-

Lucia siempre está preparada para una emergencia de llama emergencia de moda como evento en 1 hora y tú no tienes nada que ponerte o se me ha corrido el maquillaje y tengo una reunión con Steven Spielberg en 5 eso siempre se trae maquillaje y ropa de nosotras creemos poco probable que pase , ella se lo cree por algo es la diva del grupo.

Valentina:-Entonces vamos rápido al que Kentin no este en nuestra clase-

Candance:-Sería demasiada casualidad-luego descubrimos que él era de nuestros compañeros en la clase.

Ya los pasillos ya estaban más animados y con mucha gente alrededor.

-Ya se nota que empezamos las clases dentro de unos se ve a los estudiantes deambulando por los pasillos buscando su aula , encontrándose con sus amigos , haciendo nuevos amigos y viviendo experiencias maravillosas-

Valentina:-Tienes razón , me muero por conocer a nuestros compañ a uno ya le hemos visto demasiado-las dos miramos a Candance y recordamos lo que pasó en la sala de delegados.

Ella se sonrojó de pronto.

Candance se enfadó:-Me dijisteis que no ibais a mencionarlo hasta volver a clase-

-Pues prepárate para Mai y te lo van a recordar hasta el día en que te mueras-

Valentina:-O hasta que se acuerden y tienen mucha memoria para estas cosas.-

Todas recibimos un mensaje de móvil de las Six ían que estábamos tardando demasiado y que necesitaban vernos para una reunión antes de empezar las clases.

Valentina:-Vayamos a clase antes de que Mai , Lucy y Narela se impacienten demasiado.

Candance:-Además no me gusta dejar a ese trio mucho no se vigila pueden hacer cosas catastróficas y sin explicación-

Todas empezamos a reír un poco a espaldas de Lucy , Narela y Mai.

Cuando iba por los pasillos , me encontré con un chico albino de espaldas que yo creía conocer.

Yo me acerqué a él y le pregunté de espaldas:-¿Lysandro?-

El se giró y finalmente era el .El me dijo:-Dalia , ¿qué haces aquí?-parecía asombrado de verme en Francia y no en Brasil.

-Que ahora voy a estudiar en el Sweet Amoris con mis amigas-yo hice una seña para que Valentina y Candance.

Me giré a ellas:-Os presento a Lysandro , ya os dije que lo conozco por qué la granja de sus padres tiene un trato comercial con una de las granjas de mis padres.-

Valentina:-Encantada de conocerte , soy Valentina

Candance:-Y yo soy Candance

Lysandro:-Hola , es un placer conocer a dos de las Six sabía que el instituto en que ibais a estudiar iba a ser el mío-

-Ni yo que tú estudiaras en el mí que nunca me dijiste el nombre del instituto solo que era de Francia-

Lysandro:-Se me pasó contarlelo

No pude evitar reírme:-No cambias , sigues estando en tu propio mundo.-

Lysandro fue mi amigo de la infancia debido a la relación de nuestros hasta se esperaban que se convirtiera en mi novio pero yo empeze a salir con David.

Se me olvido hablaros algo de es un chico misterioso , reservado y amante de la época victoriana cuando lo ves a primera cuando lo conoces más a cuando lo conoces más a fondo descubres un chico amante de la poesía y la música , amable aunque es algo distraído y muchas veces he pensando que Lysandro debería estar en la época Lysandro piensa que yo debería estar en los 70 debido a mi personalidad el paso del tiempo , yo considero a Lysandro como mi mejor amigo y dos nos contamos de todo cuando no puedo hablar con las Six Stars me encanta hablar con me apoyó mucho después de mi ruptura con Juan gracias a él aprendí francés y a cambio le enseñe portugués.

Lysandro:-¿En qué aula vas a estudiar?-

Yo le señaló el aula y el pone una sonrisa en su cara al ver él aula.

Lysandro:-Está es también mi í que seremos compañeros de clase-

Yo sonríe:-Parece que las fuerzas del universo han querido que este año seamos compañeros de clase.-

Valentina y Candance se quedaron sin habla al oír eso.

Lysandro solo contesto:-yo creo que si-

Valentina pregunto:-¿Queréis que os dejemos solas un poco para que habléis un poco?-

-Si , no tardó nada en alcanzaros.-

Valentina y Candance se van dejándome con Lysandro a debido a que Lysandro es muy puede hablar mejor conmigo cuando estemos a solas.

Lysandro:-¿Qué tal el viaje a Japón?-

-Muy entretenido y difícil de encanto el viaje con las Six Stars , Mai nos enseñó que Japón es un país que mezcla tradición y tecnologí encantaron los árboles de Japón sobretodo los cerezos aunque me gustaría verlos en flor-

Lysandro:-Me alegro que te lo he pasado tranquilo en la granja de mis padres con Leigh y Rosalyia-Leigh es el hermano mayor de Lysandro y Rosalyia es su tiene una tienda de ropa en la ciudad donde Lysandro estudiaba así que debe tenerla aquí.

-¿Leigh tenía una tienda de ropa aquí?-

Lysandro:-Ya te dije que era el dependiente de una tienda de ropa donde estudió así que aquí la tiene cerca del centro comercial.-

-Entonces podré verle pronto de seguro que cuando Lucy se entere , nos arrastra a todas de compras a la tienda de ropa-

Lysandro:-Entonces seguro que Rosalyia se une a a ella también le gusta la moda-

Los dos empezamos a reí alegraba que pudiera estar de nuevo con él y que fuéramos compañ siempre ha sido un chico especial para mí incluso después que David me rompiera el corazó esta vez creo que le estoy viendo de manera diferente sobretodo cuando notó como sus ojos bicolores al posarse en mi cara hace que mi cara se sonroje completamente.

Lysandro se pone algo nervioso:-¿Vamos a clase? , creo que debe estar a punto de empezar

Dalia:-De acuerdo-

Los dos avanzamos hacia la clase mientras me pregunto qué me ha pasado hace un momento cuando vi la cara de Lysandro , ¿que me paso?

Narela

Lucy está hablando alegremente con Alexy mientras Mai se pone a escuchar música y Narela sigue leyendo su increíble lo rápido que esos dos se han hecho tampoco me sorprende , Lucy siempre ha sido muy buena hablando con los solo nos veíamos las caras en nuestras vacaciones de grupo , ella no le costaba nada coquetear con chicos y hacer que se interesen en ella no es una fulana aunque le gustan demasiado los ella prometió que no volvería a tener novio , sigue saliendo con chicos de vez en solo tiene una cita con el mismo chico para evitar enamorarse de él.A Lucy se le rompió el corazón por qué se enamoro de un compañero de reparto de su serie que hacía del novio de su llevó su actuación tan lejos que se enamoro de también le dijo que le pasó lo al final descubrió que era mentira y que era solo un Playboy que la utilizaba para mejorar su imagen de le dejo cuando acabó la serie y decidido irse a vivir con nosotras.A ella le dolió mucho que el chico usará sus sentimientos de una manera tan penosa.

Mai:-Hablad bajito que yo seguiré escuchando música-

Lucy:-¿Algún día tendremos que ir tú y yo de compras , Alexy?Pero te advierto que a mí me encantan las compras-

Alexy:-Lo mismo digo , mi afición es comprar ropa-

Lucy:-No me extraña tu ropa está encanta como has combinado los colores de tu ropa-

Alexy:-Tenia razón , eres una chica deslumbrante hasta en la vida real.!Me pido ser tu mejor amigo!Por fin tendré una compañera que le guste ir de compras y no se esté quejando cada cinco minutos.¿Verdad , Armin?-

Un chico de pelo negro entró en él curioso es que era igual que Alexy es como si fueran dos gotas de agua o gemelos.

Armin llegó hacia dónde estábamos nosotras.

Armin:-Ya estabas diciendo que soy un pésimo compañero de que pasa es que a mí no me interesa la moda-

Yo y Lucy estábamos muy impresionadas de ver a esos dos no fuera por los ojos y por el pelo , serían completamente iguales.

Estelle:-Armin y Alexy son hermanos gemelos por eso son tan parecidos aunque sus personalidades son muy diferentes-

Armin:-Exacto somos gemelos pero no somos iguales-

:-!Que guay!Sois gemelos , me recordáis a Valentina y Valeria-

Estelle:-¿Valentina también tiene una hermana gemela?

-Si las dos son iguales en imagen pero también son distinguirlas usamos una regla:-Valentina tiene gafas y Valeria no lleva-

Lucy:-A mí me recuerda a mi película de Lucy & Liv donde hacía de dos hermanas gemelas a la la primera vez que hacía dos papeles-

Alexy:-Si me encanto esa película sobretodo el momento en que Liv y Lucy se reconcilian después de su gran pelea-

Armin:-Hermanito , no me vas a presentar a las nuevas estudiantes

Estelle:-Lo hago rápido yo son Lucy , Mai y Narela-nos señaló una por una-además de Valentina , Candance y Dalia que entraran pronto en él aula.

Armin:-Encantado de conoceros-

Lucy:-Lo mismo si Mai no te contesta pero cuando esta con los cascos puestos , solo escucha música-

Mai:-Si escucho pero no tengo ganas de conversar-

Yo miro a tiene el pelo idéntico a su hermano pero de color negro , unos ojos azules , una bufanda , una camisa interior de color marrón , una camisa blanca , un chaleco de azul oscuro y unos pantalones én lleva varias pulseras en su mano que decirlo que es atractivo pero no supera a mi Zen-Kun.

-Encantada de conocerte , el mismo nombre que un personaje de Attack On Titán aunque no te pareces en nada a él-

Ya lo hice de nuevo , a veces cuando hablo mencionó animes y mangas que he visto.

Armin:-Ya lo sé pero aunque yo no soy rubio , los dos tenemos los ojos azules y el pelo algo largo-

Yo , Lucy y Mai nos sorprendimos al ver oí cuando hablo con

Lucy:-¿Conoces Attack On Titán?Yo lo conozco por qué lo vi con ella en verano.-

Alexy:-Lo aunque mi hermano vista de una manera tan elegante , él es un friqui de los videojuegos y soy el que le ayuda a vestir con la ropa sino fuera por mí , se vestiría con lo primero que encuentra

Lucy:-A mí me pasa lo mismo con no fuera por mí y Candance , ella se vestiría como una cualquiera.-

Yo y Armin gritamos al unísono:-Eh , que eso ofende!-

Me sorprendí al ver que los dos habíamos sincronizado nuestras algo raro pero a la vez bonito como en los mangas y los animes.

Narela:-Yo soy una encanta leer todos tipo de anime y manga aunque también me gustan los videojuegos.

Armin:-Yo soy un encanta jugar a los videojuegos aunque también me gusta el anime y él ...yo me voy a jugar a la PSP-

Estelle:-Armin como te dicho miles de veces no puedes jugar a videojuegos en el el profesor te la pille , te la requisa-

Armin:-Tranquila, nunca me ha pillado.-

-Lo ves , Estelle , yo también puedo seguir leyendo mi manga que no me van a pillar-

Estelle suspiró:-Vaya par se ha juntado-

Lucy:-La chica otaku y el chico gamer-

Mai:-La tía de Valentina tenía razó este instituto hay personas muy pintorescas-

Alexy:-Por eso especial el Sweet Amoris.-el se fijó en el sitio de Mai-¿Has cogido el sitio de Castiel?

Mai:-Ahora es el sito de Mai-

Lucy le dijo a Alexy:-Se lo ocupo y él lo ha aceptado-

Alexy:-Es muy raro , Castiel nunca deja algo a nadie además no dejaba que nadie se sentará en su ser muy cabezon-

Mai:-Pues yo lo soy aún más-

Yo me puse a seguir leyendo el manga pero desde hace tiempo estaba desconcentrarla por qué estaba viendo a estaba jugando a un juego de la PSP en su estaba con las piernas en el pupitre.

Estrella:-Armin , ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el pupitre no está para apoyar los pies?

Armin:-Estelle , deberías relajarte con las sigas así , te va a costar encontrar novio-

Estelle suspira:-Armin eres a ti sí que te va a costar tener novia como sigas así.-

Armin:-No estoy interesado-

Narela:-A mí me pasa lo una relación está ya tengo mi dosis de románticismo en los shojos-

Armin:-Bien dicho , Narela-se giró y me miró con una cara que no podía dejar de mirar y que por un rato hizo que mi corazón latiera má era como en un Shojo , era algo no voy a enamorarme de Armin , ha sido solo un instante.¿Verdad?

Continuará...


End file.
